The Past Returns
by SamA3642
Summary: Sarah is back! This takes place 6 years in the future. Sarah is now 16 and goes to school, Dean, Seth, and Roman have retired from the WWE to establish a normal life. All is good for the Ambrose siblings until Sarah's father comes back and will stop at nothing to get to her. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Now that Dean has retired from the WWE he is adjusting to having a normal life with his sister, he retired right after his sister turned 12. Seth and Roman retired shortly after him so they can establish normal lives as well, Seth now lives with Dean and Sarah in the four bedroom house that Dean bought he decided to move in so that way Dean can have help with his sister. Sarah is now 16 and in high school, she is doing excellent in school she is on the honor roll every year, she's taking all AP and honors classes, she is even on the girl's wrestling team. Now that they no longer travel for work Dean and Seth got jobs as gym coachs. Dean has also been keeping an eye out for his sister because he hasn't seen or heard a word from her father Andrew Collins last he heard Andrew got arrested again and knowing him he'll find a way to get out of jail again and he won't stop at nothing to get Sarah he has tried four times and failed, the last time he abducted Sarah it was so traumatizing for her she wouldn't talk for at least a month because one day while she was walking home from school he jumped her threatened to kill her, Dean, Seth, and Roman, he managed to get her over state lines from Nevada to Arizona and while he went to get gas for the car he jacked she tried to get help from one of the workers there Andrew saw and killed the worker in front of Sarah who then went into shock and being traumatized for the rest of her life, police caught wind of them crossing state lines so Andrew had Sarah in a disguise as well as himself but the police weren't fooled so they arrested Andrew for kidnapping and murder. On the way home from Arizona back to Nevada Sarah was so traumatized she wouldn't talk her eyes were wide with unshed tears she was so scared and terrified that Andrew would kill her if she didn't cooperate she was even more terrified that he might have killed Dean, Seth, and Roman so she did what he told her to do. Once back at the station she sat waiting for her brother and uncles to show up and just as Dean walked in he saw his little sister shaking silently crying when he called her name she looked up and saw her brother and ran straight into his arms crying uncontrollably while shaking, Seth and Roman were right behind Dean going in the police station they decided to give Dean some time with his sister then when she finally pulled away she saw Seth and Roman so she immediately ran into Seth's arms next crying in his chest for a couple of minutes still shaking a little, finally she went into Roman's arms gripping the back of his shirt tightly. After Sarah had calmed down some they finally left but just as they were going to there car an officer brought Andrew in and he smirked at the three men making Sarah cry all over again, it took everything inside all three men not to go over to Andrew and beat the holy but hell out of him especially Dean. After the incident Sarah had numerous nightmares for over a month and a half she went with Dean and Seth to work, she got so bad she started to see a shrink to talk about it and after a little while she came out of her slump and slowly started to heal after a few months. Andrew was then in his jail cell smirking because if they thought it was over it was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6 am one morning and an alarm clock went off and an arm shot out from under the blanket turning it off, Sarah then groans sitting up in her bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she liked going to school but she was not a morning person she then got up grabbing her school uniform heading to the bathroom to get ready for her day. Dean and Seth were already awake getting ready for work then started making breakfast and Sarah's lunch because Dean didn't trust school lunches. Once Sarah was dressed in her school uniform that consisted of a white polo button down shirt with a gray vest with a plaid skirt with tights and her black nikes with her hair in a high ponytail and she is wearing around her neck a set of dog tags with Dean, Seth, and Roman's names on them then behind that is a locket that Dean gave her for her thirteenth birthday that has a picture of the two of them inside.  
"Morning Dean, morning Uncle Seth". Sarah greeted the two men.  
"Morning kiddo". Dean said.  
"Morning sweetheart you ready for school". Seth replied drinking coffee.  
"Yup only two more weeks then summer vacation". Sarah said.  
"You seem excited for summer i thought you liked school". Dean said.  
He then handed her a plate of eggs and waffles with coffee then he and Seth began to eat as well.  
"I do i just don't like waking up so early i hate mornings". Sarah said.  
Dean then smiled his sister was like him in every way possible, after the trio was finished they put the dishes in the dishwasher then grabbing their stuff heading out for the day. While driving Sarah to school Dean was very quiet he had a gut feeling something wasn't right he tried to shake it off but it wouldn't go away he wanted to wait till Sarah was out of the car before he brought it up, after 5 more minutes of driving they pulled up to the school and Sarah gets out but not before kissing her brother's and Seth's cheek.  
"Who's picking me up after school?" Sarah asked.  
"I will if were not too busy". Dean said.  
"Alright bye guys". Sarah said.  
"Bye Sarah have a good day". Dean said.  
"See you later sweetie". Seth said.  
After they saw that Sarah was inside the school with the other students they drove off and Seth notices something off with his friend.  
"Dean what's up man your quiet". Seth said.  
"I just have a gut feeling that something isn't right and i can't shake it". Dean said.  
"Dean he's in prison Andrew will never hurt Sarah again and if he tries he'll have to go through me, you and Roman". Seth said.  
Dean growled after what Andrew did to his sister he was ready to kill him the only things that stopped him were his sister needed him more than anything and both Seth and Roman were holding him back from doing it.  
Meanwhile  
Andrew had an evil smile on his face because he once again escaped from jail and is now out ready to get his daughter so he decides to give Dean one more chance or he will get her one way or another and didn't care about the consequences.  
3 pm  
Sarah is now getting out of school so Dean has Seth finish up his little bit of work so he can go pick up his sister from school and just as he is about to get in his car someone calls him making him glare back at the person.  
"Hello Dean". Andrew said.  
"What the hell are you doing here Collins? Thought you were in jail". Dean said.  
"Was but i got out. I'm now getting straight to the point i want Sarah, i want my daughter Dean". Andrew said.  
"Let me think about that uh no way in hell your not even gonna step a foot near her because if you do i won't hesitate in taking your ass out should have did it last time". Dean said.  
"Why didn't you?" Andrew asked.  
"Because i had to take care of my sister after what you did to her and if i start hitting you i won't stop". Dean said.  
"I'm only giving you one more chance here Dean give me my daughter or i swear you both will be very very sorry". Andrew said.  
Dean then got in Andrew's face not backing down he then grabbed his shirt a little.  
"Listen here dickwad Sarah maybe your biological daughter but you were never her father, you were never her dad. You didn't suffer at night when she was crying for milk, you didn't change diapers, you weren't there when she got hurt or got sick, you weren't there for her first day of school, you weren't there when she lost her first tooth. So as far as i'm concerned i'm Sarah's father i might be her brother but i've been more of a father to her then you will ever be all you are and all you will ever be is a sperm donor that's it. And if you threaten me or my sister again i will take you out and won't hesitate and i won't be the only one you have to deal with". Dean said.  
"Fine you wanna do it the hard way we can just know this you brought this upon yourself, you brought this on you and you brought this on Sarah. Watch your back Dean". Andrew said.  
"Do you know who the hell you're talking to because i don't think you do i'm the guy who can and will kick your ass back to wherever the hell you came from". Dean said.  
"See you around Dean". Andrew said.  
"What the hell ever". Dean said.  
Andrew then left the parking lot before Dean could kick his ass, Dean is now pissed off even more but he had to push that aside for a little bit so he can go pick his sister up from school. After a 15 minute drive Dean is now at his sister's school sitting on the hood of the car with his sunglasses on his legs crossed and his hands tucked in his pocket while he waited for his sister, he finally sees her but she isn't alone she's with a boy around her age and Dean tenses a little he knew that his sister was at that age to date but he didn't want her too he was a teenage boy once and he knew most of them wanted something and they weren't getting it from his sister because he'd kill someone. Once Sarah and the boy separated from each other she saw her brother and ran into his hug.  
"How was school sweetheart?" Dean asked taking her backpack.  
"Good". Sarah answered.  
Dean was reluctant on telling his sister that her father is back around that is the last thing she needs to hear right now, if she heard that her father is back who knows what'll happen and he didn't wanna know so for now he'll keep it from her but he sure as hell will tell Seth and Roman. Once the siblings get back to the gym Sarah gets her stuff to go do her homework in the office that she goes to everyday, once she is settled she does the little bit of homework she was assigned while Dean was still pissed and Seth notices this but he won't bring it up till later. The gym is now being closed so Sarah and Seth goes out while Dean locks up making sure everything is alright once that is done the trio head back home but not before stopping for some take out, once at the house and everyone is settled they all decided to watch some movies during the second half of the movie Sarah had fell asleep on her brother's lap with her legs going across the couch so Dean pauses the movie so he can put his sister to sleep in her room. Dean gently picks her up bridal style making her way to her room with Seth in tow, she is then laid in her bed and Seth covering her with the blanket.  
"Good night Sarah". Dean whispered.  
"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Seth whispered.  
They then kiss her forehead and leave her room shutting the door behind them, Dean then lets out a a frustrated sigh going in the kitchen grabbing a beer leaving Seth highly confused.  
"Dean what's wrong man you've been like this since you picked Sarah up from school, what is it man?" Seth said.  
"Outside and i'll tell you". Dean said.  
They then go outback to the patio outside sitting down drinking their beers while Seth is waiting for Dean to explain what his problem is.  
"What's wrong man you can tell me". Seth said.  
"He's back. That no good stupid sorry son of a bitch is back". Dean said angrily.  
"Who?" Seth asked.  
"Collins". Dean answered.  
"What?" Seth yelled.  
"He showed up just as i was leaving to pick Sarah up he wants her, he said that i had one more chance to give her to him i told him that there was no way in hell he'd get her then he threatened her, threatened me". Dean explained.  
"That son of a bitch, are we gonna tell her?" Seth asked.  
"I mean she has a right to know but after last time...i don't know Seth. Part of me wants to tell her the other part doesn't, if we tell her she can take precautions she'll know what to do, if we don't tell her he can get her and something bad can happen. I can't lose her Seth i just can't she's all i've got in this world if i lose her i don't know what i would do. She's my little girl, my baby i can't lose her i just can't Seth". Dean said.  
"And you won't man i swear to you she won't nobody will ever hurt her again". Seth said.  
The two men then sat there wondering when and if they should tell Sarah but they knew something for sure Andrew won't ever get Sarah, he won't hurt her, and they might have to call Roman in case things go south.


	3. Chapter 3

School is now out for the summer so that means for the whole summer Sarah would have to accompany her brother and Seth to the gym everyday she also knew that both Seth and Dean have been keeping something from her and she wanted to know what. Once the two men were dressed for work they saw Sarah eating some cereal for breakfast so the decided to make some coffee, Sarah then wanted to know what was going on so she spoke up.  
"Guys is everything ok?" Sarah asked.  
"Yeah everything's fine". Dean said.  
"Dean, you and Uncle Seth have been acting very different the last couple of weeks. What's wrong i think i can handle it". Sarah said.  
Dean looked at his friend with a questionable look, Seth shrugged his shoulders and nodded.  
"Sarah, sweetheart as much as we don't want to tell you this i think we should". Seth said.  
"Tell me what?" Sarah asked a bit scared.  
Dean then moved by his sister and threw an arm around her shoulders bringing her close.  
"Sarah right before i came and got you from school a couple weeks ago someone stopped by". Dean started.  
"Who was it". Sarah asked.  
This is the moment of truth for Dean once he tells her that's it, he wasn't ready to see the outcome of what he's about to reveal.  
"It was your father, it was Andrew". Dean admitted.  
Sarah looked wide eyes with fear in them hoping that he was lying and that this was some kind of sick cruel joke.  
"Y-you're joking aren't you? I mean he's in jail. De please please please tell me that this is a joke or something". Sarah said with her voice cracking.  
"I'm sorry baby girl it's not a joke". Dean said.  
"No". Sarah cried.  
She then ran from her brother's arm to her secret hideaway place in the house, Seth then went to go after her but Dean stopped him he'll talk to his sister. He knew where his sister always hid when she was scared, he opened his closet and there she was curled up in a tight ball hugging her knees close to her chest crying her eyes out he then sat down beside her and brought her close and held her as she cried, Seth then came in the room to see his niece clinging to Dean as if her life depended on it.  
"De, Uncle Sethie don't let him get me please after last time...i was really scared. He said if i didn't do what he said he'd kill you guys and Uncle Roman i didn't want to but he said he'd kill you and i didn't want him to". Sarah cried.  
She then ran to Seth crying in his chest as he held her in a tight hold, after a full ten minutes of crying Sarah felt drowsy and she wanted to rest so Seth went to go put her in her room but she didn't wanna be alone in her room so Seth put her in Dean's bed and they covered her up and waited and soon as she was in a deep enough sleep they left the room leaving the door cracked open some Dean then got two beer out of the refrigerator for him and Seth thinking back to that day it was their worst nightmare.  
*Flashback*  
Dean and Seth are a bit worried because Sarah was suppose to be home from school by now but she hasn't came home yet or hasn't called either one of them.  
"Where is she this isn't like her to be late". Dean said.  
"She could be at the library with a friend". Seth suggested.  
"She would have told one of us, i got a feeling something isn't right". Dean said.  
"Gut instinct?" Seth asked.  
"That and big brother instinct i can't shake this feeling". Dean said.  
Dean's phone rang and it was Sarah calling him so he answers it.  
-Sarah where are you? Dean asked.  
-De? Sarah cried.  
-Sarah, sweetheart what's wrong. Dean replied.  
This made Seth get up and made Dean put his phone on speaker.  
-De i'm scared please help me, i wanna go home. Sarah cried.  
-Where are you Sarah can you tell me where you're at baby girl. Dean said.  
-I'm at-hmm hmm. Sarah said being cut off.  
-Sarah? Sarah? Seth called into the phone.  
-I'm afraid she can't tell you anything right now she's a bit...tied up at the moment. Andrew said.  
-Andrew you son of a bitch, give me back my sister or i swear to god i will kill you. Dean said angrily.  
The phone is silent for a minute till a piercing scream comes through the phone making both men look panicked and worried.  
-Sarah, sweetheart are you ok? Seth said quickly.  
-Uncle Seth i wanna go home please help me. Sarah cried.  
-Either of you make one threat little Sarah will get it. You should have just given me a chance Dean now this is on you. Andrew said.  
-Andrew let my sister go right now dammit. Dean said.  
-No she's my daughter and i'm taking her so she can live with me she'll be happier with me. Andrew said.  
-You stupid delusional son of a bitch wait till i get my hands on you. Dean said.  
-Goodbye Dean i'll make sure you never see Sarah again. Andrew said coldly.  
-De, Uncle Seth help me. Sarah cried.  
The phone then went out making Dean go crazy mad and Seth to sit and panic, they then called the police and had a Amber Alert issued. It was only three days since the two men heard Sarah's voice and they were pissed off, Seth called Roman and he is flying out from Florida once he got there Seth had filled him in on what was going on with Sarah, he was ready to kill Andrew with his bare hands. It was another couple of days when Dean had finally gotten a call about his sister Andrew had taken her across state lines into Arizona and she is being brought back to the police station in Nevada, she finally arrived at the station with a blanket covering her with her eyes widen in fear with unshed tears in them with a bandage on her arm where she got cut and a bandage on her wrist where the handcuff was placed too tight cutting her wrist some. Dean, Seth, and Roman ran into the station to see Sarah, Dean sees his little sister sitting on a bench covering herself with the blanket with tears streaming down her face silently crying.  
"Sarah!" Dean called out.  
Sarah heard a voice she would recognize anywhere when she brought her head up and saw her big brother with her two uncles she ran into Dean's arm hugging his waist tightly while burying her face in his chest soaking his shirt.  
"Oh my god Sarah, i thought i lost you. It's alright now baby it's alright baby girl shh i'm here now i'm right here shh. Everything is alright now shh it's ok now. He won't ever hurt you again". Dean said.  
Sarah held onto her brother for a few more minutes till she pulled away then she saw over her brother's shoulder Seth and Roman standing there with a relief look on their faces.  
"Come here sweetheart". Seth said gently.  
She then ran straight into his arms crying in relief.  
"Uncle Sethie". Sarah cried.  
"It's alright sweetheart it's alright now shh sweetie shh everything is alright". Seth soothed her.  
She stayed in his arms for a couple more minutes till she pulled away and she saw Roman with his arms open and she hugged her other uncle gripping the back of his shirt as he soothed her, once she has calmed down enough she went back to Dean gripping his left arm tightly burying her face in his neck as they made their way out once they were outside they saw two officers bringing Andrew in custody and he saw Dean, Seth, and Roman standing there so he smirked at them and Dean gave his sister to Seth so he can kick Andrew's ass if not kill him for doing this to his sister just as he was about to make a move Roman held him back until they brought Andrew inside once he was in the station Roman still had to hold Dean back some but his thoughts are interrupted by Sarah's cries for her brother. Once they got to the car Seth drove while Roman was in the passenger seat then Dean sat in the back with his sister hugging her to his chest as she slowly fell asleep.  
*Back to reality*  
Dean was so pissed off he had to go blow some steam off before he did something seriously stupid so he took his car keys and left to go to the gym so he can blow some steam leaving Seth to care for his niece. It's been a few hours since Dean left and Sarah had woken up from her nap so she silently went in the kitchen to grab a soda so she didn't notice Seth come in from the patio and he goes to her and when he gently touches her shoulder she jumps.  
"Sorry sweetheart". Seth said.  
"It's ok, where's Dean?" Sarah asked.  
"Probably at the gym blowing some steam off. Listen i gotta go to the store to grab a few things for dinner wanna come or do you wanna stay?" Seth replied.  
Sarah didn't wanna be alone because she thought Andrew can come while they were gone and take her again, but if she was with Seth she would feel protected because she knows that if Dean isn't around Seth or Roman will make damn sure nothing happens to her. Seth notices that she is daydreaming about something.  
"Sweetheart you alright?" Seth asked.  
"I'm fine". She lied.  
Seth then decided to let it go since she didn't wanna talk about it so while she got her shoes on he got his car keys, once they had all their stuff they went out to Seth's car and Sarah put her headphones in turn her IPod on cranking it up he then started the car and went to the grocery store after he finds a parking spot they get out grabbing a cart heading inside. Seth then had a mental list of stuff he needs to cook for dinner so he gets chicken breast, angel hair pasta, alfredo sauce, and some vegetables he then let Sarah go pick something for dessert and after she gets there she's looking for dessert and she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear someone come up behind her.  
"Hello Sarah. Miss me". The voice said.  
This made Sarah's eyes widen and made her turn around slowly looking at Andrew with a fearful look in her eyes.  
"Andrew". Sarah said with fear.  
"I prefer dad". Andrew said.  
"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.  
"I wanted to see you i mean after all you are my daughter". Andrew said moving some hair out her face.  
When Andrew touched her hair she flinched and whimpered.  
"You are not my father you never were my father, all you are and will ever be is a sperm donor that's it". Sarah spat.  
Andrew then backhanded her leaving a bruise on her cheek.  
"Look Sarah i am your father whether you like it or not so you will talk and show me respect or something can easily happen to that pathetic brother of yours along with those two dumbasses you call uncles. You wouldn't want that would you". Andrew said.  
She looked at him in fear because that is what he threatened her with last time so she slowly nodded.  
"See you later honey oh tell your brother and Seth i said hi". Andrew said.  
Andrew then left leaving Sarah fearing not only for her life but the lives of Dean, Seth, and Roman, Seth then notices his niece has been gone too long so he goes to look for her and when he finds her he goes into protective mode because he sees her shaking while holding her cheek he forgets the cart and runs to his niece.  
"Sarah, sweetheart look at me". Seth said gently.  
She looks up and sees him and she immediately hugs him burying her face in his chest trying not to sob, he then tries to calm her down enough not to draw attention so he brings her outside and they head home hopefully Dean is there by now, Once they are there Sarah runs in running to her room shutting her door crying in her pillow. Seth then goes in wondering what upset his niece so bad so he goes to her room knocking on the door first.  
"Sarah, sweetheart are you ok". Seth called through the door.  
She didn't respond except crying harder in her pillow so he decides to go in and sits on her bed carefully removing the pillow and bringing her in his arms trying to calm her down but fails.  
"Sweetie what happened at the store?" Seth asked wiping her tears.  
"I-i was l-looking for a dessert when someone came up behind me". Sarah started.  
"Who was it?" Seth asked.  
Sarah took a deep breath and gulped hard before answering.  
"It was Andrew". Sarah said.  
Seth's eyes widen but gets pissed off he then hold her tighter, just then they hear something from the living room.  
"I'm home". Dean announced.  
Sarah then let go of Seth just as he brushed some hair away from her face, she looked towards her door silently asking Seth if she can go see her brother and he nods so she kisses his cheek and she runs down the stairs to her brother catching him off guard a little.  
"Hey kiddo". Dean said.  
Sarah just clinged to him as if he was her lifeline at that point, Dean was highly confused with his sister's behavior he looks back at Seth wondering what's wrong.  
"Sarah why don't you go to your room so i can talk to your brother i'll call you when dinner's ready". Seth suggested.  
Sarah nodded she then kissed her brother's cheek and he kissed her head in return she then moved going towards her room but before she went Seth kissed her up, she then ran to her room closing the door.  
"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked.  
"If i tell you don't get mad". Seth said.  
This made Dean get very suspicious now.  
"What happened Seth". Dean demanded.  
"While me and Sarah were at the store i sent her to get something and when she was by herself someone came up behind her, it was Andrew". Seth said.  
Dean looked like he was about to explode and rip Andrew's off right off his shoulders.  
"What did he say or do it her?" Dean asked.  
"He slapped her and must have said something to her because she looked terrified and the last time i seen her like that was what happened before". Seth continued.  
"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch". Dean said.  
Sarah's room  
Sarah is trying to calm herself down but then her phone dings signaling a text message but she has a curious look on her face she didn't have friends to text the only people who had her number were her brother, Seth, and Roman so if it wasn't them who could be texting her, she unlocks her phone opening the text and when she reads it her blood runs cold and looks at it with fear in her eyes.  
-I will get you Sarah if it's the last thing i do. Andrew.  
Sarah then dropped the phone but picks it back up running back downstairs to her brother and uncle, when they hear her they look on the steps and when they see tears coming down her face they jump up immediately and Sarah runs to her brother sobbing.  
"Sarah, honey what's wrong?" Seth asked gently.  
She then handed her uncle the phone and he read the text message making his blood boil getting him pissed off.  
"What's wrong?" Dean asked.  
Sarah pulled away from her brother and went to Seth hiding her face in his chest as he gave Dean the phone, when he read the message he was now so pissed off it wasn't a joke he now wants to kill Andrew.  
"That's it i'm gonna hunt this stupid son of a bitch down". Dean hissed.  
"Dean can we deal with that later right now she needs us". Seth tried to negotiate.  
He knew that Seth was right but he was going to have a 'talk' with Andrew the next time he saw him, they ordered take out for dinner and they ate quietly after dinner Sarah went straight to her room staying in there the rest of the night. Dean and Seth then clean up the few dishes then puts the food away Seth notices something wrong with his friend and got curious.  
"What's up man?" Seth asked.  
"It's that son of a bitch Andrew, he's really getting to her i just don't want her to end up like the last time". Dean said.  
"What do you wanna do man, she's not gonna feel safe with him around and we both can't take him on by ourselves he's dangerous". Seth said.  
"Then we call in reinforcements". Dean said.  
Seth had a smirk on his face because he knew that he was calling Roman so he dials him putting the phone on speaker.  
-Hello. Roman said.  
-Rome it's Dean and Seth, we gotta big problem brother we need help. Dean said.  
-What's going on? Roman asked.  
-Sarah's no good stupid son of a bitch father is back. Seth answered.  
-WHAT? Roman screamed.  
-He threatened Dean then he showed up at the grocery store said something to Sarah and hit her, he then texted her not to long ago. Seth continued on.  
-Oh hell no that son of a bitch asked for it. I'll be on the next plane out. Roman said.  
-Thanks Rome. Seth said.  
-Yeah thanks man it means a lot. Dean said.  
-I'll do anything for you guys and Sarah. Roman said.  
-Listen man we gotta go now but let us know when you get here. Dean said.  
-Alright. Peace. Roman said.  
Dean then hung the phone up then got two beers from the fridge so he and Seth can watch a match. After a while Seth went to bed leaving Dean in his own thoughts, he then soon went to bed after that.  
3 am  
Sarah is tossing and turning violently in her bed with tears coming down her face.  
*Nightmare*  
Sarah is running and running from Andrew who had blood all over his face and clothes because he just killed Dean, Seth, and Roman.  
"Come out come out wherever you are Sarah, you can't run from daddy forever". Andrew called out.  
Sarah kept her hands over her mouth firmly so she won't make a noise and continued running until she tripped and when she went to go get up she saw her father with an evil smirk on his face and she screamed.  
"I told you i'd get you Sarah if it's the last thing i do". Andrew said coldly.  
Sarah then screamed.  
*Reality*  
Sarah screamed in her sleep making both Dean and Seth jolt out of bed running to her room watching her trash and cry in her sleep, they then moved to her bed and Dean leaned her up as she continued to thrash and cry.  
"Sarah, wake up your dreaming wake up sweetheart wake up. Come on wake up". Dean said shaking her.  
Seth then began to shake her to till her eyes finally snapped open and she looked around to see her room with her brother and Seth there alive and well so she threw her arms around her brother first crying in his chest, after a few minutes she then threw her arms around Seth burying her face in his neck sobbing a bit.  
"You wanna talk about it sweetheart?" Seth asked.  
She then pulled away from her uncle looking down so she wouldn't face them.  
"Andrew was chasing me and was covered in b-blood, he killed you, Dean, and Uncle Roman then said he'd get me if it's the last thing he did". Sarah said with her voice cracking.  
"It's alright now sweetheart me and your brother are right here he won't hurt you without going through us first". Seth assured her.  
"That's part of what he said at the store the other part was, that he was my father so i better talk and show him respect or something can easily happen to you guys and Uncle Roman". Sarah continued.  
The two men were now pissed they were so pissed they want Andrew's head on a silver platter, Seth sees it's going on 3:30 so Sarah tried to go back to sleep.  
"Alright sweetheart why don't you try and go back to sleep now". Seth said.  
Sarah then shot her hand out grabbing her brother wanting him to stay with her for the night.  
"Please don't go please i'm still a bit scared". Sarah said.  
Dean knew if his sister had a nightmare and was scared she wouldn't want to be alone so he climbs in getting comfortable and Sarah lays her head on her brother's chest gripping some of his tank top like she did when she was little he then stroked her hair which always calmed her down and after a few minutes she was fast asleep.  
"Were gonna get this asshole if it's the last thing i do". Dean said seriously.  
"Whatever you guys need i'll help you 100%". Seth said.  
Seth then kissed his niece's head before going back to his room knowing Sarah is in great hands with Dean, he continued to stroke her hair and began humming an old song to her.  
"Don't worry Sarah i will always protect you no matter what". Dean muttered.  
He then started to doze off going into a deep sleep with his sister curled up next to him as if she were a little girl all over again he was going to do anything and everything in his power to protect his sister at all cost even if it mean drastic measures.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Dean had to go to the gym for work but Seth stayed home to care for Sarah because she needed it, just as he is about to go get his lunch someone calls him and his eyes light up with anger and rage wanting to kill this person.  
"Hello Dean". Andrew said.  
"You stupid son of a bitch". Dean said walking to the guy.  
He then began to beat the holy hell out of Andrew his knuckles were bloody and bruised as he looked down on Andrew who was spitting blood out along with a tooth trying to get up but Dean stopped him by kicking him in the ribs multiple times.  
"You didn't think i wouldn't find out you piece of shit. I told you to stay the hell away from my sister but no you being a dumbass you didn't listen so i'm warning you one last time Collins stay the hell away from me, Seth, and especially stay the hell away from my sister. And if you as so much as go near her ever again or try and get in contact with her so help me god it will take an army to stop me from killing you. Stay the HELL away from my sister". Dean practically yelled at him.  
Dean then got in his car and drove away leaving Andrew trying to get up while holding his ribs but he also has an evil smirk on his face he was going to get Sarah one way or another but first he'll continue with the mind games.  
Back at the house  
Sarah is in her room making Seth worry a little so he decides to go check on her, when he goes in her room he sees her hugging her knees close to her chest with dried tears on her cheeks and her eyes slightly red and puffy he then brings her in his arms hugging her and she clutches to his shirt laying her cheek on his chest.  
"It'll be alright sweetheart I promise, he won't hurt you ever again because he'll have to go through me, Roman, and your brother first". Seth said.  
"I'd just wish he'd leave us alone Uncle Seth, he's not my father he never was Dean has and always will be my father". Sarah said.  
Seth then held her tighter to his chest, they then heard something from downstairs so Seth told his niece to hide in her closet and he went out her room locking the door behind him he then went to go get the bat from under his bed and went downstairs the bat was then taken from him by force.  
"Hi Seth, remember me". Andrew said.  
"Andrew, how the hell did you find us". Seth said.  
"I have my ways. Now Seth I'm only going to say is one time, give me Sarah and nobody gets hurt". Andrew said.  
"No way in hell, I wouldn't do it even if hell freezes over". Seth said.  
Andrew then jumped Seth and took the bat hitting him in the ribs breaking a few of them, he then took it and brought it down on his arm breaking it once Seth was down and cradling his arm Andrew took something hitting Seth on his head knocking him out, he then began to search the house for Sarah and when he gets to her room he notices the door is locked so he takes the bat and begins to demolish it till there is no more. Sarah heard the door being demolished so she put her hands firmly over her mouth to keep herself from screaming, Andrew was about to go for the closet when the alarm from the alarm system kicked in so he took the bat and broke the window he then jumps out running away. Sarah was still scared to go out the closet so she just hid there, police then arrived and the first thing they saw when they entered the house was Seth laying on the floor unconscious so they called a bus they continued to search the house when they got upstairs they saw Sarah's door demolished so the female officer goes in and searches the room and when she opens the closet door she startles Sarah making her jump in fear.  
"Its alright sweetheart I'm Officer Jackson, can you tell me your name". Officer Jackson said.  
"Sarah. Sarah Ambrose". Sarah said.  
"Alright sweetie who is your guardian?" she asked.  
"My brother, Dean". Sarah said.  
"And where's he?" She asked.  
"Work. Can I ride with my uncle?" Sarah replied.  
"Sure". Officer Jackson said.  
Once Seth was loaded in the ambulance Sarah then got in and a blanket was placed over her shoulders she then took Seth's hand in hers and she was silently crying wanting her uncle to wake up, and more importantly she wanted her brother. Once at the hospital Seth was taken for observation and Sarah was being looked at while Officer Jackson called Dean.  
Meanwhile  
Dean is at the gym cleaning up till his phone rings and he fishes in his pocket for his phone and he answered it.  
-Hello. Dean answered.  
-Is this Dean Ambrose? Officer Jackson asked.  
-Depends who's asking? Dean replied.  
\- I'm officer Jackson at Las Vegas memorial hospital we have your sister and a mr Seth Rollins here. She said.  
-I'm on my way. Dean said.  
Dean then hung his phone up going out to his car speeding down the street to the hospital hoping his sister and Seth are alright or he'd be killing a sorry son of a bitch, once at the hospital he parks the car and runs in going towards the elevator going to the floor his sister and Seth are on. He then sees a couple officers and runs to them.  
"Where's my sister?" Dean asked.  
"Your Dean?" One officer asked.  
"Yes, where's my sister". Dean replied.  
"Follow me". The other officer said.  
Dean then followed the officer and went to a room where his sister is, Sarah is in a room with the female officer but she isn't talking when the door opens she looks to see her brother and runs to him.  
"De!" Sarah cried.  
"Sarah thank god your ok". Dean said hugging his crying sister.  
she continued to cry in his chest for a few minutes.  
"Shh it's alright sweetheart its ok, everything will be alright shh baby shh I'm here now I'm right here". Dean soothed his sister.  
" Sarah we have to talk about what happened so could you take a seat please". One officer said.  
"Can my brother stay?" She asked.  
"Sure". The officer said.  
Sarah then sat down next to her brother holding his hand still, an officer then took a notepad out to write down what happened.  
"Sarah tells what happened". Officer Jackson said.  
"My brother had went to work so my uncle was with me he came to check on me then we heard a noise downstairs he told me to get in the closet and don't come out, he went to get the bat out of his room and went downstairs. I heard him talking to someone then I heard a fight break out and him being hit with something and passing out, then I heard someone at my door so I kept quiet then my door was being broken down then before he could get to me the alarm went off so he broke a window in my room and ran. I was still in my closet I didn't come out because I didn't wanna take the chance of him being there then you came". Sarah explained.  
"Do you know who could have did this?" The other officer asked.  
"My father did it". Sarah said.  
Dean was pissed when he heard his sister's response so he held her hand tighter and Sarah was close to breaking down.  
"How do you know it was him?" Officer Jackson asked.  
"My uncle said his name and I'll never forget his voice. It was Andrew. De he knows where we live, he's gonna get me again please don't let him get me again De". Sarah said with her voice cracking.  
Dean then brought his sister back in his arms hugging her close to his chest while rubbing her back soothingly.  
"This isn't the first time he came after her?" The officer asked.  
"No, he tried four times before and failed but he abducted her oncer after that. He's capable of anything and we know that but that hasn't stopped him he'll keep doing it until he gets her". Dean said.  
"I'm scared De". Sarah whimpered.  
"It'll be alright Sarah everything will be ok, he won't hurt you ever again I promise". Dean said.  
Roman then burst into the room concerned and worried for his friend and niece.  
"Uncle Roman!" Sarah said.  
She then ran to Roman hugging his waist and burying her face in his chest, Dean then got up and bro hugged him as he still held on to his niece.  
"And who are you sir?" The officer asked.  
"I'm Sarah's other uncle". Roman answered.  
"He's not her real uncle but he's close enough so is Seth". Dean explained.  
"Well since we got what we need we'll see if we got a case or not". Officer Jackson said.  
"Your saying that there might not be a case? He's been harassing me and my sister since she was ten, he abducted her and there might not be a case". Dean spat out.  
"We just have to check into it just to make sure there will be a case so in the meantime you leave this to us we will catch this guy". The other officer said.  
Dean and Roman were livid at what was just said, Sarah was still scared out of her mind she was so scared Roman felt her shaking in fear after the officers gathered their stuff they left back to the station just then Seth's dr came in with updated condition.  
"Family of Seth Rollins". The doctor said.  
"That's us". Roman said.  
Sarah then went to her brother and tucked herself in her brother's side laying her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.  
"Mr Rollins has sustained very bad injuries he has a few broken ribs, he has a servely bad broken arm that might need surgery, and he has suffered a concussion. He will make a full recovery but he will need physical therapy for his arm and he will be in pain for a while so he will need pain killers". The doctor explained.  
"Can we see him?" Dean asked.  
"Sure he's awake just be careful with his arm". The doctor said.  
The trio then went to Seth's. Room to see him watching tv, Seth then looked towards his door to see his two best friends and his niece.  
"Uncle Seth!" Sarah said in relief.  
She then went to hug him and he held her with his good arm rubbing her back soothingly, after a little while she fell asleep on his right side and Dean covered her up.  
"How you feel man?" Roman asked.  
"My arm hurts like a bitch. Dean I'm sorry I almost let that bastard take Sarah". Seth said.  
"It's not your fault Seth so don't think that for a second you did what any of us would do you hid Sarah and went to face that son of a bitch". Dean said.  
"What are we gonna do about this guy?" Roman asked.  
"I know what to do kill his ass and make him suffer". Dean said.  
"Dean don't you think that idea is a bit extreme I mean we don't even know his next move". Roman said.  
"I can't talk about this now I need some air". Dean said.  
Dean then went outside to clear his head before he explodes, he then loses his temper and kicks a trash can and punches the entrance wall then someone comes up behind him making him even more pissed off.  
"You know Dean you should learn how to control that temper of yours". Andrew said.  
"You son of a bitch". Dean said grabbing Andrew by the collar of his shirt.  
"How's my daughter doing Dean?" Andrew asked.  
"Sarah is NOT yor daughter and you sure as hell are not her father all you are is a sperm donor that's it nothing more nothing less. As far as I'm concerned i was and always will be Sarah's father, I always have been her father and no damn body not even you will take her from me". Dean spat.  
"Dean whether you like it or not I'm Sarah's father and there's nothing you can do about it, she's my flesh and blood she's just your half sister that's what she will always be to you nothing more nothing less". Andrew said.  
Dean then kneed Andrew in his stomach multiple times before he finally dropped and Dean started to kick him in the ribs then started to punch him, he broke Andrew's nose which caused blood to poor out of the man's nose getting on Dean's knuckles.  
"Stay the hell away from us, you hear me STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Dean yelled not realizing what he is saying.  
"I will get her Dean then I'll make her watch as I kill you and those two pathetic friends of yours then all your deaths will be on her". Andrew said coughing up blood.  
Dean then kicked him a few more time then picked him up by the front of his shirt getting in his face.  
"Anything happens to my sister, or my friends I will hunt your ass down to the ends of this earth then I will kill you. Stay the hell away from me and my friends and stay the hell away from Sarah she doesn't need you she never has and never will she is my daughter she always has been. Stay away from my daughter". Dean said.  
Dean then threw Andrew on the ground going back in the hospital before he actually killed Andrew where he was, Andrew then smirked he had an idea to get Sarah but for now he'll continue the mind games. Dean then went to go get a coffee and his mind went back to after his sister was kidnapped he remembered how terrified she was.  
*Flashback*  
One night after Dean, Seth, and Sarah went to bed all was calm and all was fine until Sarah's dreams were plagued with nightmares, this one is when Andrew killed her brother, Seth, and Roman then went after her when he got to her she screamed making Dean and Seth wake up running to her room to see her toss, turn, thrash, and cry.  
"Sarah, sweetheart wake up your dreaming. Wake up sweetie its a dream wake up sweetheart you can do it wake up". Seth said shaking her.  
Sarah's eyes snap open and she looks around to see that she is in her room and that both her brother and Seth are fine, Dean then held her as she cried for a few minutes she then pulled away from her brother and went to Seth and he held her until she fully calmed down. She was ready to go back to sleep but just as Dean and Seth were about to go she tugged at their hands not wanting them to go.  
"What's wrong sweetheart?" Dean asked.  
"Don't leave me". Sarah whimpered.  
Seth then had an idea he knew she wouldn't go to sleep unless they were in the room with her so while Dean got in a comfortable position with his sister curled up next to him gripping his shirt like a little girl, Seth then came back with his sleeping bag laying it on the floor at the foot of her bed. Sarah stayed awake laying next to her brother afraid to go back to sleep.  
"It's alright sweetheart go to sleep me and Seth are here, nothing won't happen to you while we're here". Dean said.  
She fell back asleep under protection from her brother and uncle, Dean knew his sister was still scared and he will do anything for her.  
*Back to reality*  
Roman found Dean who is lost in his thoughts deeply.  
"Dean, hey man". Roman said.  
"Oh hey I didn't hear you, what's up". Dean said.  
"Seth has to be here for a few days for observation and to see if he might need surgery for his arm". Roman said.  
"Damn. How's Sarah?" Dean replied.  
"She sleep still". Roman answered.  
Roman then saw Dean's knuckles and got curious.  
"What the hell happened to you?" Roman asked.  
"Andrew showed up. He said he will get Sarah one way or another then when he does he'll kill me, you and Seth in front of her blaming our deaths on her". Dean explained.  
"Oh hell naw". Roman said.  
"So I kicked his ass". Dean said.  
"He won't lay a finger on her man or he will die". Roman said.  
Dean then had a thought about something and Roman saw the look on his face.  
"I know that look Dean what are you thinking". Roman said.  
"I'm thinking about getting a gun". Dean said.  
"Are you insane? Those things are extremely dangerous". Roman said.  
"I'll keep it hidden and with the safety on". Dean said.  
"Dude I know you want to protect Sarah as much as me and Seth but a gun is going on a new level". Roman said.  
"I just don't know what to do anymore man he's capable of anything and we know that but if we went a step ahead of him he won't know what hit him". Dean said.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with you, tell Seth but not Sarah you'll just freak her out more". Roman said.  
"Listen I gotta go get some stuff from the house mind keeping an eye on Seth and Sarah". Dean said.  
"Sure and don't do anything stupid either Dean, Sarah needs us more than ever right now and she doesn't need her brother doing anything drastic or going to jail". Roman said.  
"Alright, I'll pick up some food on the way back". Dean said.  
"See you when you get back". Roman said.  
Dean then left as Roman went back to Seth's room to see Sarah curled up into his right side and Seth has his good arm around her pulling her close to him, Roman then turned the tv on to watch a movie while his friend and niece slept. Dean hasn't returned yet and Roman was about to doze off when he heard a whimper come from his niece which also woke Seth up when he felt his niece shaking in fear and they were both alarmed when she started crying. Sarah is having a nightmare going back to the day she was abducted.  
*Flashback*  
14 and a half year old Sarah is walking home from school one day and she had this feeling someone was following her so when she turned around no one was there so she shrugged it off and continued walking just then as she was still walking someone came up behind her and put a cloth over her mouth making her powerless then pass out, Andrew had a smirk on his face because he now had his daughter so he loads her up in his car he makes sure she can't get away so he handcuffs her to the handle of her door as she is still knocked out. Hours later it was nightfall and Sarah is starting to come to everything is fuzzy one minute she's walking home now she's in a car, her vision is blurry and everything is spinning around her and her head feels like its going to explode. When she tries to move one of her arms she notices that her wrist is cuffed to the door and when she looks towards the driver seat she sees it's empty she turns her head back to get the cuff off her wrist but fails just then the driver door opens and Andrews sits down making Sarah's blood run cold and her eyes widen in fear.  
"Got you something incase you got hungry". Andrew said.  
"Andrew". Sarah said in fear.  
"I prefer dad if you don't mind". Andrew said.  
"What are you doing? Why did you kidnap me?" Sarah asked.  
"I'm taking you home Sarah so we can finally have that father daughter relationship plus your my daughter I wanna know about you". Andrew said moving her hair.  
She then flinched and whimpered as Andrew drove away from the store, she then started to get out of the cuff but couldn't.  
"You won't be able to get out of that". Andrew said.  
"Andrew let me go, please just let me go. I wanna go home to my brother". Sarah cried.  
"Why do you wanna go back to him? I'm your father you belong with me not him". Andrew yelled.  
"Your not my father you never were, Dean is my father". Sarah said.  
Andrew then has had enough with Sarah so he pulls over on deserted road and pulls something out of the glove compartment and it's a 9 millimeter gun making Sarah's eye widen in fear.  
"Now listen to me carefully because I won't repeat myself, I'm your father so you better start talking and showing me respect or something can easily happen to that pathetic brother of yours along with those asswipes you call uncles. Now what your gonna do is give me your phone". Andrew said.  
She complies with his request so she doesn't anger him more he takes her phone and dials Dean.  
-Sarah where are you? Dean said through the phone.  
-De? Sarah cried.  
-Sarah, sweetheart what's wrong? Dean replied.  
-De I'm scared please help me, I wanna go home. Sarah cried.  
-Where are you Sarah can you tell me where your at baby girl. Dean said.  
-I'm- hmmm hmm. Sarah said being cut off.  
-Sarah? Sarah? Seth called out.  
-I'm afraid she can't tell you anything right now she's a bit...tied up right now. Andrew said.  
-Andrew you son of a bitch give me back my sister or I swear to god I will kill you. Dean said angrily.  
Andrew then took a knife and cut Sarah's arm making her scream.  
-Sarah, sweetheart are you ok? Seth called through the phone.  
-Uncle Seth I wanna go home please help me. Sarah cried.  
-Either of you make a threat little Sarah gets it. You should have just given me a chance Dean now this is on you. Andrew said.  
-Andrew let my sister go right now dammit. Dean said.  
-No she's my daughter and I'm taking her so she can live with me she'll be happier with me. Andrew said.  
-You stupid delusional son of a bitch wait till I get my hands on you. Dean said.  
-Goodbye Dean I'll make sure you never see Sarah again. Andrew said coldly.  
-De, Uncle Seth help me. Sarah cried.  
Andrew hung the phone up putting it in the glove department, he then glared at Sarah with tears running down her face he then got out the driver seat and moves to her side and she is terrified he uncuffs her wrist then takes her out putting her in the back then bounding her wrists and ankles with duct tape.  
"Please, please let me go please just let me go". Sarah cried.  
"Shut up". Andrew said.  
"I wanna go home. I wanna go back with my brother please". Sarah cried again.  
Andrew then taped her mouth shut with tears continue running down her face and whimpering he then put a mask over her face and hid her on the floor on the car then got back in the driver seat taking off.  
*Back to reality*  
Sarah was now full blown crying while tossing and turning in the bed next to Seth, he and Roman then began to wake her up.  
"Sarah, baby girl wake up it's a dream your dreaming. Wake up baby girl come on". Roman said shaking her.  
Seth then tried to wake her up.  
"Come on sweetheart wake up, it's all a dream your dreaming wake up sweetheart. Wake up baby wake up". Seth said shaking her.  
Sarah's eye then snap open and she looks around to see she's in Seth's hospital room with Roman beside her and Seth holding her with his good arm and she turned burying her face in his chest while Roman is rubbing her back soothingly.  
"Shh it's alright sweetheart its alright, shh sweetie shhh. It's alright baby it's alright me and Roman are here". Seth soothed.  
"You wanna talk about baby girl?" Roman asked.  
After Sarah had finally calmed down she took a deep breath but still had tears threatening to fall.  
"It was the day Andrew took me, I was handcuffed to the car door we were driving I told him I wanted to go home he said no he said he was my father and he was taking me home I told him he wasn't my father he said if I didn't start talking or showing him respect he'd kill you guys and Dean he then tied me up and put me in the back of the car". Sarah explained with tears running down her face.  
Roman then wiped her tears away as Seth held her close.  
"Don't worry baby girl he won't hurt you ever again and he won't get me, Seth, or your brother we promise". Roman said gently.  
"Roman's right sweetheart we won't let nothing happen to you and nothing won't happen to us". Seth assured her.  
Sarah then began to calm down some but was still terrified and Roman excused himself from the room so he can go call Dean.  
-What's up Rome? Dean answered.  
-How far away are you? Roman asked.  
-I'm a few minutes out, why what's wrong. Dean replied in a panic.  
-Baby girl had a nightmare and she is still terrified. Roman explained.  
-I'm almost there. Dean said.  
-Alright see you when you get here. Roman said.  
Roman then hung up the phone and looked back at his friend who is holding their niece, he needs some air so he goes outside to clear his head and someone comes up behind him.  
"Well if it isn't one of my daughter's uncle. Hello Roman". Andrew said.  
"What in the hell are you doing here?" Roman demanded.  
"It's a crime to see my daughter now". Andrew said.  
Roman then picked Andrew up by his shirt throwing him against the wall getting in his face shooting a death glare at him.  
"I will only say this once you asshole, stay the hell away from my niece because I won't hesitate in taking you out". Roman said.  
Dean then pulls up to the hospital to see Roman holding somebody up so he goes over to see what's going on, as soon as he sees over Roman's shoulder to see Andrew.  
"You son of a bitch I told your ass to stay away you don't listen do you". Dean screamed.  
"Hello again Dean". Andrew said.  
"I see that your still broke, you want another ass kicking huh". Dean yelled.  
Roman held his friend back from attacking Andrew.  
"I'll see you boys later I'm very busy, oh don't forget to tell Seth and Sarah I said hi". Andrew said.  
Roman still held Dean back just as Andrew left.  
"Alright he's gone now man, now calm down". Roman said.  
Dean then went back to get the stuff from the car and Roman helped him, Dean told Roman he has to make a quick phone call so Roman took the stuff upstairs while Dean dials someone on his phone.  
-Hello. The voice said.  
-Derek its Dean I got a huge problem man. Dean said.  
-What's wrong? Is Sarah ok? Derek asked.  
-Her no good son of a bitch father is back. Dean answered.  
-I'll be on the next plane out. Derek said.  
-Thanks man. Dean said.  
-Anytime man, Sarah is my niece I'll do anything for her. Derek said.  
-Let me know when you land I'll pick you up. Dean said.  
-Gotcha. Derek said.  
Dean hung the phone up and went in to see Seth and his sister, as soon as he reaches Seth's room his sister spots him and runs out in the hallway to him hugging his waist tightly as she buried her face in his chest Dean just held onto his sister.  
"It's alright Sarah he won't hurt you ever again I promise". Dean said.  
"I love you Da- I mean Dean". Sarah said.  
"I love you too sweetheart, I love you so much". Dean said.  
Dean then thought about something his sister almost called him 'dad' which gave him an idea after all this crap with Andrew he is finally going to adopt his sister and she will finally be his daughter and he will finally be her father. He should have done it years ago but he decides to do it after all this drama with Andrew. After all this time he will finally be Sarah's father and Sarah will be his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth had to stay in the hospital for a few days his arm didn't need surgery but did have to be put in a cast and sling for at least 6 weeks to heal and over the course of those days Sarah wouldn't leave his side she practically lived in the hospital room with him and slept on his right side, while Dean and Roman took turns staying with Seth to make sure nothing happens to him or Sarah. Seth has finally been released from the hospital and before they went home they had to get Seth's pain killers that the doctor perscribed once that was done they went to a drive throu and got some food to take home while Dean drove Roman sat in the passenger seat with Seth in the back and Sarah curled into his side fast asleep, they finally made it back to the house and Seth woke his niece up.  
"Sarah, sweetheart were home wake up". Seth said waking his niece up.  
She then stirred awake to see her brother parking the car and once he is finished he and Roman get out to get the bags out of the trunk of the car then Seth got out with Sarah in tow, the three men then looked around to make sure everything is fine and to make sure they aren't being watched or followed by Andrew. After they all get in the house Dean double checks to make sure before going back in and locking the door, after everyone gets settled they all sit down to eat their lunch Sarah finished first and she was still tired so she excused herself and went up to her room but when she saw what happened to her room she went to her brother's room like she use to do when she was younger. She plugs her IPod playing her music then curls up under her brother's blanket slowly falling asleep.  
Downstairs  
Both Roman and Seth notices something is up with their friend and are determined to know.  
"What's up with you man you seem different over the past few days". Roman said.  
"Yeah man what's up". Seth said.  
Dean took a swing of his beer before answering his friends.  
"When I was fighting with Andrew I told him that Sarah wasn't his daughter, I screamed at him saying stay away from my daughter. I called Sarah my daughter". Dean said.  
Both men looked taken back a bit they thought it might be a slip of the tounge.  
"Was it a slip of the tounge?" Seth asked.  
"No, ever since she was placed in my arms she was my daughter I raised her so she's my daughter". Dean said.  
"I know that there something else". Roman said.  
Dean then chuckled before letting a smile out.  
"After all this crap with Andrew is over I'm going to adopt Sarah and legally make her my daughter". Dean said.  
"That's great man". Seth said.  
"Yeah that's great". Roman agreed.  
There was a knock at the door and Roman went to go answer it, when he answers it there is a guy who looks about to be Dean's age, who is 5'10, with brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Can I help you?" Roman asked the guy.  
"Is Dean home? I'm a friend of his". The guy said.  
"One second, Dean it's for you". Roman said.  
Dean then came from the kitchen to see Roman holding the front door open and sees over Roman's shoulder he sees one of his best friends from back in the day.  
"Derek, man it's great to see you bro". Dean said bro hugging his friend.  
"Back at ya man back at ya. So can I come in". Derek said.  
"Yeah yeah come in you already met Roman here now you can meet Seth". Dean said.  
"Nice to meet you Roman". Derek said.  
"Like wise". Roman said.  
"Guys who is it?" Seth called out.  
The three men then get to the kitchen and Seth looks confused at who is with his friends.  
"Seth, Roman, I like to introduce you guys to one of my best friends from back in the day. I'd like you to meet Derek Jones he helped me with my wrestling career when I first explored it he even help me raise Sarah". Dean said patting his friends shoulder.  
"Nice to meet you Derek I'm Seth". Seth said extending his hand.  
"Same here. If you don't mind me asking what happened to your arm". Derek said.  
"Sarah's father did it, he broke in the house and jumped me took a bat and broke my arm". Seth explained.  
"I knew that son of a bitch would try something like that". Derek said.  
"You knew him?" Roman asked.  
"I heard some stuff about him and he is capable of anything he's not a man to be messed with. He is so dangerous everyone where we use to live feared him". Derek said.  
"He started coming around when she was ten he tried four times of getting her when he abducted her, she wouldn't talk for a month scared out of her witts he will try anything to get her he will try and try again until he gets her". Dean said.  
"He won't get the chance to do it because he'll have to go through me first". Derek said seriously.  
They then heard crying from Dean's room so Dean went up to calm his sister down, when he gets up the steps he now hears whimpering and crying so he runs to his room to see his sister holding the blankets tightly to her while tears run down her face like a waterfall and is whimpering he then goes to his sister and gently shakes her awake.  
"Sarah, sweetheart wake up come on wake up kiddo. It's alright your safe it's just a dream your dreaming wake up sweetheart wake up". Dean said shaking his sister.  
Sarah's eyes then snap open and she looks around to see she's in her brother's room in his bed and she looks to see her brother sitting there and she sits up throwing herself into his arms burying her face in his neck, Dean then held onto his sister as she took her time to calm down and after five minutes her breathing finally became even her eyes were slightly red and puffy. Dean then took a wash cloth to clean his sister's face up a bit and once he finished she took a few deep breaths.  
"Sarah, you wanna talk about it?" Dean asked.  
"Not really". Sarah said.  
"Alright. Hey there someone downstairs to see you". Dean said.  
"Who?" Sarah asked.  
"Let's go see". Dean said.  
Dean with Sarah in tow head downstairs then Seth, Roman, and Derek look back at the steps to see the two siblings.  
"There she is". Derek said.  
"Uncle Derek". Sarah said excitedly.  
Sarah ran to her other uncle and hugged him tightly.  
"Hey there sweet pea". Derek said.  
"When'd you get here?" Sarah asked.  
"This afternoon I guess I wanted to surprise my favorite niece". Derek said.  
"I missed you so much Uncle Derek". Sarah said.  
"I missed you too sweet pea". Derek said.  
"Are we chopped liver?" Seth joked.  
"Of course not Uncle Seth, I love you and Uncle Roman". Sarah said.  
"Sarah why don't you go get washed up for dinner so I can talk to the guys". Dean said.  
"Alright". Sarah said.  
Once Sarah was out of ear shot Dean pulled a couple frozen pizzas out of the freezer to put in the oven while he is doing that Seth, Roman, and Derek are eye balling Dean.  
"There a reason I'm being stared at". Dean said.  
"Dean I think Seth and Derek have a right to know what it is your thinking about getting". Roman said.  
"What's he talking about Dean?" Derek asked.  
Dean sighed and waited till he answered the question.  
"I was talking to Roman while Seth was in the hospital. I told him that I wanted to get a gun". Dean said.  
"What?" Seth asked in shock.  
"Dean what the hell are you thinking man, guns are extremely dangerous". Derek said.  
"I just wanna protect Sarah". Dean said.  
"And you think a gun is the answer? Those things are highly dangerous, what would you even use it for". Seth said.  
"Andrew. If he tries anything I'll have a back up plan". Dean said.  
"Dean by far this is your most dumb stupidest idea ever. I get it you wanna protect your sister I know that but if you get a gun all you will be doing is putting her in more danger". Derek said.  
They ended the conversation when Sarah came back down the stairs and Dean then took the pizzas out cut them then dished the plates out, after dinner all the dishes were cleaned so the guys decided to watch the game while Sarah went to her room. Just as she was about to doze off her phone started buzzing and she checked the caller ID and it registered unknown.  
-Hello. Sarah answered.  
-Hello Sarah. Andrew said.  
-Andrew, how'd you get my number. Sarah replied with her voice shaking.  
-I have my ways. I will get you one way Sarah mark my words I will get you. Andrew said.  
-Just leave me alone Andrew. Sarah said.  
-Oh check under your bed I left you something under there when you went to get your dear uncle from the hospital today. Andrew said.  
The phone then went out leaving Sarah confused so she looked under her bed to see a box so she pulls it out and she unwraps something till a smell caught her nose so she finished unwrapping and she let's out a ear piercing scream, it's a dead rat with with a note.  
-This will be your brother's fate along with those pathetic uncles of yours. Andrew.  
Sarah let an ear piercing scream getting the attention of her brother, Seth, Roman, and Derek who all run up the stairs and run into her room.  
"Sarah, what's the matter sweetheart?" Dean asked.  
She didn't respond all she did was run to her brother's chest burying her face in his shirt gripping the back of it tightly, Derek and Roman then went to see what got their niece this upset while Dean and Seth calmed her down. When the two men got close to Sarah's bed a smell invades their noses and they pull back the wrapping to see a dead rat and a note, they all then went downstairs. Roman held the note from the box as Derek got rid of the dead rat.  
"Sarah its alright sweetheart its alright now, it's gone". Seth said soothing her.  
"Andrew did it. He was here again". Sarah cried.  
"What do you mean he was here again sweet pea". Derek said.  
"He called my phone he said he will get me then told me to look under my bed and that's when I found it he said he left it when we wre at the hospital picking up Uncle Seth". Sarah explained.  
The four men's blood boiled and they were outraged and livid, Sarah fell asleep against her brother as he held her close to him in a protective hold he then gently lays her down on the couch covering her up then kisses her forehead. He then goes for his jacket and car keys and he is stopped by his three best friends.  
"Where are you going exactly?" Seth asked.  
"Out to get some more beer were running low". Dean lied.  
"You better not be going out to look for you know who". Roman said.  
"I have no intenses on finding that no good son of a bitch". Dean said.  
Seth then had to go take his pain killer while Roman went to make sure Sarah was alright, Derek then followed Dean outside.  
"Where you really going Dean, you can fool them two inside but you can't fool me I know you better than anyone". Derek said.  
"Fine I'm going to have a friendly conversation with Andrew". Dean said.  
"Don't do it Dean don't, you won't know what your walking into". Derek said.  
"I'll be fine Derek trust me I want you to keep an eye out on my sister I'll be back". Dean said.  
"Dean watch yourself". Derek advised his friend.  
"I always do". Dean said.  
Dean then got in his car and started to drive around until he goes to where Andrew always likes to hang out, what he didn't know is that Derek had followed him.  
"Alright Andrew enough playing games I know your here so get your ass out here wherever the hell you are". Dean yelled.  
Andrew then came out from where he was hiding but next to him is a older looking guy about 6'4, facial hair, a scar right above him left eye, blonde hair and what it looks like is bright green eyes.  
"What is this Andrew, got yourself a body guard? Getting tired of getting your ass kicked". Dean said.  
"This isn't my body guard, Jackson here is my older brother. Sarah's real true uncle unlike those bafoon friends of yours pretending to be her uncles". Andrew said.  
"There more family to her then you will ever be to her". Dean yelled.  
"Is that so?" Andrew challenged.  
"I know so". Dean said.  
Andrew and his brother Jackson made there way around surrounding Dean while Dean got ready for a fight, what he didn't see was that Jackson snuck up on him hitting him with an iron pipe knocking him down.  
"You didn't think I have a back up plan Dean? You should know me by now". Andrew said.  
"Your still not getting my sister Andrew, over my cold dead body rioting in hell". Dean said breathing heavily.  
Jackson then kept hitting Dean a few more times breaking some of his ribs just as he is spitting up blood.  
"Do the right thing Dean do it for yourself and especially do it for my niece. Just hand her over to us and we'll make sure to take good care of her". Jackson said.  
"Not even when hell freezes over". Dean said.  
Andrew then started to kick Dean in the stomach multiple times, Derek then had to intervein before Dean got seriously hurt so he jumped out and ran over to the fight and picked up a 2x4 knocking it over Jackson's head making the bigger guy fall unconcusion just as Andrew took the pipe swinging at Derek but misses. Derek then started to wail on Andrew until he started to fight back against Derek giving him a black eye and a headbud to the head, Dean laid on the floor holding his ribs and stomach while coughing and spitting up blood. Once the fight with Andrew was over Derek picked Dean up and throwing Dean's arm around his shoulder while trying to balence him up.  
"Dean what the hell were you thinking man". Derek said.  
"Had...to...protect...Sarah. Had...to protect...my little girl, my daughter". Dean said.  
"This was not the way to man your just gonna provoke him more". Derek said.  
Dean then passed out and Derek had to get him to the hospital quick, once there Dean was admitted to the hospital and the drs began to work on him by wrapping his ribs up then checking for any other kind of damage. While Dean was being checked out Derek called Roman.  
-Hello. Roman answered the phone.  
-Roman it's Derek, listen man Dean's in the hospital. Derek said.  
-What? How the hell did that happen. Roman replied.  
-He went out to look for Andrew, he apparently had help from his brother and they gave Dean one hell of a beating. Derek explained.  
-I'm on my way with Seth and Sarah. Roman said.  
-Alright see you when you guys get here. Derek said.  
-We should be there soon. Roman said.  
-Alright see you when you get here. Bye. Derek said.  
-Bye. Roman said.  
As soon as Derek got off the phone Dean's dr approached him.  
"How is he doc?" Derek asked.  
"Mr Ambrose has sustained very serve injuries, he has four broken ribs, a punctured lung from the blows he received, and he has a serve concussion so were going to keep him here for a few days to monitor him. For now he's resting and once he wakes up we will give him pain medication and check his stats". The doctor said.  
"Right thanks doc". Derek said.  
Derek then waited inside Dean's room for Roman, Seth, and Sarah.  
"What the hell were you thinking Dean". Derek muttered.  
After 10 minutes Roman, Seth, and Sarah has arrived and Sarah ran to Derek hugging him while holding back tears.  
"It's alright sweet pea, it's alright shh everything is alright now". Derek said soothing her.  
"Can I go see Dean?" Sarah asked.  
"Sure sweet pea". Derek said.  
He then kissed her head before letting her go to see her brother, Roman and Seth then saw Derek standing outside of Dean's room.  
"Hey what happened is he gonna be alright". Seth said.  
"He went off to see Andrew, Andrew brought his brother Jackson. Sarah's real uncle". Derek started.  
"Were her real uncles". Roman said.  
"Anyway Jackson got Dean from behind hitting him on the head then started to him in the ribs then started to beat the holy hell out of him. The doctor said he has four broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a serve concussion there keeping him for a few days to monitor him". Derek finished.  
"What the hell was he thinking". Roman said.  
"He said that he had to protect Sarah, he had to protect his little girl. His daughter". Derek said.  
They all then let out a sad sigh and looked in Dean's room to see Sarah getting next to Dean curling up next to him she then moves his right arm putting it around her as she lays her head on his shoulder blade throwing her arm over his chest slowly falling asleep.  
"That son of a bitch won't hurt her again". Roman said.  
"He'll have to go through us first". Seth said.  
"I think I know his next game plan". Derek said.  
"What?" Seth and Roman said together.  
"He's going to take us out first he already started with Dean so chances he will come after one of us then once were out of the way he has full access to Sarah". Derek explained.  
"What are we gonna do then? This guy is capable of anything hell he tried to get her once and I was with her". Seth said.  
"For now we watch our backs and Sarah because he can and will come at any of us from any direction so we don't let our guard down at all not around each other and especially not around Sarah". Derek said.  
"You sound like you know him pretty well". Roman said.  
"Like I said I knew people back where we're from who knew him". Derek said.  
"I think there's more to it". Seth said.  
"He did something to you, something personal". Roman said.  
Derek knew it would be sooner or later so he decided to tell the truth.  
"Andrew use to date my younger sister, at first the relationship was fine but she told me he started to become controlling and absuisve she was desperate to break it off but he wouldn't let her. The abuse was so bad he killed her".Derek said with his voice cracking.  
"I'm sorry". Seth and Roman said.  
"That's why Dean called me in to help I'm the only one able to predict his moves, I wanted to nail this no good son of a bitch for a long time and now that he's going after Sarah I'm taking the chance he took my sister from me so I'll be damned if he takes my niece". Derek said.  
"Who was your sister?" Seth asked.  
"Dean and Sarah's mother. She left when she found out when she was pregnant with Sarah she lied to Dean she never got mixed up in anything she was on the run from Andrew because he told her if she left she'd regret it so after Dean left with Sarah to take her home he found her and killed her. That's why Sarah never knew about her father, that's why Dean never knew trust me if Dean found out the truth he would kill Andrew". Derek said cracking up.  
Seth and Roman were shocked and taken back at what Derek told them.  
"So does Dean know your his uncle?" Roman asked.  
"Yes I helped practically raise him as my own, when I found out about Sarah I was happy but when I found Andrew was her father I knew she wouldn't be safe with me so I let Dean take her and raise her because since I know you all would be traveling he wouldn't find her but now he has. He's not taking my niece from me, he already took my sister he won't take my niece from me either". Derek said.  
What they didn't know was that Sarah had woken up and heard the entire conversation finally knowing the truth, Andrew had killed her mother, Derek was her actual uncle, everything was so overwhelming for her she busted out crying and Derek looked back and sighs knowing she heard everything.  
"I'll go talk to her". Derek said.  
Seth and Roman went to stay with Dean while Derek took Sarah and talked to her.  
"Sarah, sweet pea just know we didn't tell you some stuff to protect you". Derek said.  
"So is it true Andrew killed my mom?" Sarah asked.  
"Yes, you were just a baby at the time she died and Dean was taking care of you he heard that your mom died but he doesn't know how she died or who did it". Derek said.  
"How come you or Dean never told me that you were our uncle?" Sarah asked.  
"We didn't wanna take the chance of Andrew finding you or hurting you. That's why I couldn't take you away from Dean and raise you because if Andrew had found out or found out about you he would have stopped at nothing to get to you like he is now". Derek said.  
Sarah then threw her arms around Derek crying in his shirt and he just holds his niece to his chest tightly.  
"I love you Uncle Derek". Sarah said.  
"I love you too sweet pea". Derek said.  
Just the out of no where someone comes up behind the two people making Derek pissed off and Sarah's blood run cold as she looked in fear.  
"Hello Derek. Sarah". Andrew said.  
"Andrew". Sarah said in fear.  
"Hello Derek remember me". Andrew said.  
"Yeah I remember you, ive been waiting a long time to get my hands on you". Derek growled.  
"16 years to be exact". Andrew said.  
"What the hell do you want Andrew". Derek said.  
"My daughter". Andrew said.  
Sarah just shook as Derek held her she buried her face in his chest just as Derek held her tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Andrew was standing outside of the hospital near Derek and Sarah, before things got bad he sent Sarah in the hospital to Roman and Seth before Andrew could even lay his hands on her.  
"Well Derek it's been a very long time since we last seen each other". Andrew said.  
"Your not getting my niece Andrew, you already took my sister so I'll be damned if you take my niece and hurt my nephew". Derek said.  
"I loved your sister but she wanted to walk away so if I couldn't have your sister nobody could". Andrew said.  
"You son a bitch". Derek said.  
"I bet you haven't even told Dean the truth about his mother's death you told Sarah but not Dean and here I thought you told him everything". Andrew said.  
Derek then picked up Andrew by the front of his shirt and pinned him against the wall getting in his face with anger, rage, fury, and hate filled his eyes.  
"You leave Dean alone and you stay the hell away from Sarah". Derek growled.  
"And if I don't? What are you gonna do about it Derek?" Andrew replied.  
"Don't temp me to do something Andrew because I won't hesitate killing the likes of you, you killed my sister, you killed the mother to my niece and nephew so I'll be damned if you hurt either one of them". Derek said.  
"She's my daughter Derek she's my flesh and blood I'll get her one way or another. So you and Dean can beat me, hit me, punch me, kick me, do anything you want to me but mark my words I will get Sarah if it's the last thing I do and nothing or no one will get in my way not even you". Andrew said.  
"Sarah is not your daughter, she never has been and never will be. Your just a guy who knocked up my sister and walked out all you are and will ever be is a sperm donor, Dean maybe her brother but he is Sarah's true father because a real father takes care of their child, a real father takes care of their child if their sick or hurt, a real father holds and confronts their child if they get scared, that's what a real father does because that's exactly what Dean did for the past 16 years while you just knocked my sister up and left. Biologically yes you are her father and she is your daughter but you didn't raise her you don't know a thing about her your not her father you never were. I'm only saying this one time Andrew stay away from Dean and stay the hell away from Sarah or I will do something I've been wanting to do for 16 long years". Derek said in a cold voice.  
Meanwhile  
Sarah finally made it back to the floor her brother is on and made her way to his room just then when Roman and Seth noticed she was shaking and looked terrified they ran to her.  
"Sweetheart what's wrong, where's Derek?" Seth asked gently.  
"Andrew showed up again he won't leave us alone and he still wants me". Sarah explained in a shaky voice.  
"I'll go to check on him Seth you stay here with Sarah and Dean, baby girl don't leave Seth's side for anything alright if you have to go anywhere tell Seth". Roman said.  
"Ok". Sarah replied.  
Once Roman left Seth guided Sarah back to her brother's room and she laid down next to him curled into his side as he was still unconcusion and she buried her face into his shoulder silently sobbing wanting her brother to wake up. Seth then sat down beside her and rubbed her back soothingly, Sarah then fell asleep after that just then as Seth was watching tv he saw Roman and Derek coming to the room so he quietly slipped out not wanting to wake his niece.  
"You alright Derek?" Seth asked.  
"Not really, I want to kill that piece of shit". Derek said.  
The three men stayed quiet before talking again, while in Dean's room Dean is waking up to see bright ass lights and a beeping noise that is irritating the hell out of him he blinks a few more times till he is finally able to open his eyes. His head hurts like a bitch and his body feels like its been hit by a truck, he then moves his head to see his sister laying next to him curled into his side with her face buried his his shoulder he then tries to stroke her hair with his weak hand. Sarah feels someone stroking her hair in a gentle manner she thought it was Seth, Roman, or Derek but this hand felt similar and very familiar to her so she starts to stir and wakes up, she thought she is dreaming because she sees her brother is awake.  
"Hey sweetheart". Dean said with voice cracking.  
"De! Your awake!" Sarah said in excitement and relief.  
Sarah then cried tears of joy so happy to have her brother back and finally awake.  
"Shh it's alright now Sarah, it's alright baby I'm right here and I'll never leave you. Everything is alright now". Dean soothed his sister.  
"I thought I lost you De, I thought he killed you". Sarah cried.  
"I promise I'm not going anywhere baby girl not anytime soon, I promise to never ever in my life leave you for any reason". Dean promised.  
"I love you De". Sarah said.  
"I love you too sweetheart so much". Dean said.  
Sarah soon fell asleep tucked into her brother's side with an arm wrapped around her holding her close to him, after a few more minutes Seth, Roman, and Derek had came in the room with looks of relief on their faces.  
"Dean your awake welcome back man". Roman said.  
"Yeah welcome back man". Seth said.  
"Glad to see you awake Dean". Derek said.  
"Glad to be awake". Dean said.  
"Seth, Roman could I talk to Dean alone please". Derek said.  
"Sure, you want us to take Sarah?" Seth replied.  
"No she's fine". Dean said.  
"Alright we're gonna go grab some coffee and we'll be back". Roman said.  
Once Roman and Seth left the room Derek sat down beside his nephew leaving him highly confused.  
"Dean your my nephew and I love you but what I'm about to tell you, your not gonna like very much". Derek said.  
"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.  
"Right after Sarah was born your mom was on the run that's why she gave Sarah to you". Derek said.  
"Yeah she told me she got mixed up into some stuff and she didn't want me or Sarah hurt". Dean said.  
"She lied to you man. She never got mixed up in anything she got mixed up with Andrew. She didn't wanna tell you Dean because if you had of found out you would have went bazurk". Derek said.  
"What the hell are you talking about, what didn't my mom want me to know". Dean demanded.  
"Right before she got pregnant with Sarah she use to date Andrew, after a while into the relationship Andrew started to beat your mother". Derek said.  
"WHAT?" Dean screamed.  
Sarah then stirred at the loudness in the room.  
"Why the hell didn't she tell me I would have helped her". Dean said.  
"He threatened her Dean, he told her that if she told anybody me or you included he'd kill her and anyone who she told. Shortly after she found out she was pregnant with Sarah she knew that she wouldn't be safe with Andrew around especially while she is pregnant that's why she left". Derek explained.  
"She told me that she got in a fight with him and told me that he didn't want her". Dean said.  
"She didn't wanna tell you the truth Dean because she knew how you would react if you knew sooner you'd be in jail for killing that bastard. So she contacted me and told me everything she knew once Sarah was born Andrew would be after her so she asked me to look out for the both of you and in her final wishes she didn't want you to know at least she didn't want you to know back then. She didn't want Andrew anywhere near you or Sarah that's why she took off so that way you would be able to take care of Sarah, then a few weeks later cops found her body in a ditch and I knew he killed her so I swore from that day on nothing will happen to her if she would be with you because if she were with me he would have killed me then took her I didn't wanna take that chance so I let you take her and raise her as your own because I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to her or let anybody hurt her". Derek finished explaining.  
Dean's emotions are mixed right now part of him wants to cry because he found out what has happened to his mother after all these years of not knowing while the other part wants to murder Andrew, he took somebody sister away, he took his and Sarah's mother away and she grew up not knowing very much about her mother.  
"I don't care what that bastard could have did to me she still could have told me, I could have helped her". Dean said with his voice cracking.  
"It wasn't your fault Dean it wasn't any of our fault the only person who is to blame is Andrew nobody else. Your mother did what she thought was right by protecting you and your sister she has always put you two first". Derek said.  
"It was my job to protect her my job, all she had was me, Sarah, and you in this world. I failed to protect her". Dean started crying.  
Derek then hugged his nephew but what they didn't know was that Sarah had woken up and heard everything that was said and she started crying so Dean held his sister close just as Derek held the two of them as they cried.  
"Listen to me guys I promised your mom that nothing will happen to either of you and I plan on keeping that promise". Derek said.  
Dean wiped his face and just held his sister as she cried soon after she stopped Dean wiped her face but she let out a small whimper every now and then.  
"I love you Uncle Derek". Sarah said hugging her uncle.  
"I love you too sweet pea". Derek said hugging her back.  
"I love you De". Sarah said hugging her brother.  
"I love you too sweetheart so very much". Dean said hugging her back.  
"Alright now that is over I think Sarah should head home for the night". Derek said.  
"I don't wanna go home I wanna stay with Dean". Sarah said.  
"I know sweet pea but I think you might feel a little better after you shower, change out of those clothes then get some rest you can come back in the morning first thing I promise". Derek said.  
"He's right sweetheart you will feel better then tomorrow you can come back". Dean said.  
"Alright". Sarah said.  
Seth and Roman came back to the room and Derek asked them to take Sarah home for the night and to bring her back in the morning, Sarah then said bye to her brother and Derek then she along with Seth and Roman headed out for the night and as soon as they left the parking lot they didn't notice that Andrew and his brother followed them. Once back at the house Roman scanned around the area to make sure everything is fine then Seth did it as a precaution, once the trio entered the house Andrew and Jackson made their move.  
"Sarah run! Call Derek now!" Seth instructed her to do.  
She then ran just as Jackson hit Roman over the head causing him to fall but it didn't affect him very much so he got back up just as Seth was fending off Andrew.  
"See this could have all been avoided if Dean would have just given me Sarah". Andrew said.  
"None of us would ever give her to you not now, not ever, not even when hell freezes over". Roman yelled.  
Jackson then took a crow bar hitting Roman over the head with it knocking him out cold.  
"Roman. You son of a bitch that's why neither of you will find her". Seth hissed.  
"Don't be so sure Seth". Andrew said.  
Jackson then hit him with the crow bar knocking him out cold. While Sarah is in Dean's room with the door locked she hides in the closet then calls Derek.  
-Hello. Dean answered.  
-De, where's Uncle Derek? Sarah replied in a shaky voice.  
-Why what's wrong? Dean asked panicked.  
-Andrew and some other guy followed us home, Uncle Seth told me to run and hide. De I'm scared. Sarah said.  
-Don't worry Sarah alright I'm on my way along with Derek. Are you in your hiding spot? Dean asked.  
-Yeah I locked the door. Sarah said.  
-Good good now just stay quiet as possible don't make no movements or sounds that will attract attention. Dean instructed.  
She then heard the door being broken down and muffled her screams.  
-De they know where I am what do I do. Sarah replied.  
-Just stay very quiet and don't make no sudden movements. Dean said.  
Just then the closet door swung open making Sarah scream in terror she tried to get away but Jackson caught her tying her hands and ankles.  
-Dean! Help me! Sarah yelled.  
He then duct taped her mouth making her screams stop, just then Andrew picked up the phone and talked to Dean.  
-I told you Dean I'd get her one way or another. Andrew said.  
-You sick twisted son of a bitch you just wait till I get my hands on you, you stupid piece of shit. Dean yelled through the phone.  
-I'm taking my daughter home and you will never see her again. Andrew said.  
-Listen to me you son of a bitch if you hurt one hair on my sister's head I swear to god it'll take an army to get me off of you then I'll make you pay for what you did to my mother. Dean yelled.  
-So Derek finally told you the truth was wondering when he finally tell you. Yeah I killed mommy dearest if I couldn't have her no one could same goes for Sarah if I can't have her no one can that includes you. Andrew said.  
-You are one sick twisted delusional bastard. Dean said.  
-Well I have to go now Dean can't keep Sarah waiting maybe if she doesn't act up she can call you. Bye now. Andrew said.  
Sarah screamed through the duct tape then as they made their way downstairs Sarah saw Roman and Seth both knocked out cold and she starts to cry trying to wiggle out of Jackson's hold but fails then once they get in the car they put her on the floor so she won't be noticed.  
"Now Sarah your going to listen and listen very carefully. You will do as I say when I say it and you will talk and show me respect or I can kill that pathetic brother of yours along with those jackasses you call uncle making you watch then there deaths will be on you. You wouldn't want that would you". Andrew said.  
She shook her head no then a mask was placed over her head so she won't be able to see which caused her to whimper and cry as Andrew got in the driver seat and his brother got in the passenger seat driving off in the night with no witnesses around.  
Meanwhile  
Dean was livid he was pulling out all his wiring and IV, Derek then came back in the room to see his nephew getting out of bed ripping off the wires.  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Derek asked.  
"What's it look like I'm getting the hell out of here, I have to get out of here". Dean replied.  
"What's the problem?" Derek asked.  
"Andrew got Sarah, that son of a bitch has my sister". Dean said.  
"What? How? When?" Derek rambled.  
"Not that long, he must have followed them home. I need to get the hell out of here my little girl needs me". Dean said.  
"Dean you need to calm down and your not going anywhere you still have a concussion". Derek said.  
"Everyone really needs to stop telling me to calm down and I feel fine dammit". Dean said.  
"What are you gonna do Dean you don't know where he has her or is taking her". Derek said.  
"He said he's taking her home he could be taking her back to Cincinnati where it all started". Dean said.  
"Look I wanna save Sarah as much as you do but until we know exactly where there going we've got nothing to work with". Derek said.  
"That hasn't stopped me before and it sure as hell won't stop me now". Dean said.  
Meanwhile  
Andrew is still driving with his brother in the seat next to his and Sarah in the back on the floor of the car she fell asleep after crying herself to sleep, Andrew looks at the signs and knows they are no longer is Vegas they are in Arizona so he decides to stop for the night so they can rest then they'll head back out in the morning. He finds a decent motel and once he rents a room Jackson pulls the mask off of Sarah's face waking her up but before they go in Andrew gets in her face.  
"Now if you behave and don't act out I will take the rope and tape off but if you do one thing to give us or yourself away I will turn around and go kill your brother along with those uncles of yours then you. Understand me". Andrew said.  
Sarah nodded and since nobody was around since it was 2 in the morning Jackson threw Sarah over his shoulder and she began to cry then once in the room Andrew untied her and took the tape off her mouth.  
"Please, please let me go. I wanna go home please". Sarah begged.  
"That's where we're going tomorrow home I got a place farther from here. We'll finally be a family". Andrew said.  
"You are not my family you never will be my family". Sarah yelled.  
Andrew then backhanded her and put the tape back on her mouth.  
"Consider this your warning next step someone dies maybe it'll be Derek or maybe Seth, maybe Roman, or I could always start with that brother of yours". Andrew said.  
Sarah shook her head no while tears stream down her face.  
"Alright then don't let it happen again or someone dies. For now get some rest we still have a long way to go tomorrow". Andrew said.  
Sarah then cried herself to sleep again wanting her brother, Derek, Seth, and Roman to find her hopefully alive.  
While  
Dean broke out the hospital and is driving to his house and mutters something under his breath.  
"I'm coming for you Sarah. I'm coming baby girl just hold on, I'm coming sweetheart i'll save you if it kills me I'll save you". Dean muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was now entering Arizona speeding down the highway not caring if he got pulled over he wanted to find his sister alive and safely then make Andrew suffer, he's trying to keep his mind clear keeping all bad thoughts of what could happen to his sister out of his head he didn't need those thoughts right now and he was hoping and praying he'd find his sister alive.  
Back at the house  
Seth, Sami, Roman, and Derek are still in the basement dealing with Jackson.  
"Alright you son of a bitch where is Andrew keeping Sarah?" Roman demanded.  
"What would make you think I'd tell you if I didn't tell the other asshole". Jackson replied.  
"Because we're more dangerous then Dean and we know how to get answers out of people". Seth said.  
Sami then took a knife and roughly took it across Jackson's arm a few times making him scream in pain.  
"We can go at this all night but this can easily end if you tell us where Sarah is". Derek said.  
"Why afraid of what my brother would do to your niece like he did to your sister". Jackson said.  
That set Derek off he grabbed Jackson by the front of his shirt and started pounding on him till his face was bloody, his nose and mouth were bleeding like crazy, he spit out a couple of teeth.  
"What's the matter Derek I hit a nerve". Jackson said.  
"You son of a bitch...your not taking Sarah away from us". Derek said.  
Sami and Roman then had to hold back Derek from doing anymore damage while Seth got a hammer they keep in the basement.  
"Jackson I'm only asking one more time where is Sarah". Seth demanded.  
"Go screw yourselves". Jackson said.  
Seth then brought down the hammer hard on Jackson's finger breaking it making him scream more.  
"Now where is Sarah". Sami demanded.  
"Go to hell". Jackson hissed in pain.  
Sami then took the hammer from Seth and did it to another finger causing him to scream even more.  
"Where the hell is our niece you piece of shit". Roman demanded.  
"I'm not telling nothing". Jackson said.  
Roman then grabbed a pair of pliers and looked over them carefully and slow like then takes one of Jackson's fingers putting them in then bringing it down snapping the finger in half.  
"We can go at this all night but it can stop if you just tell us where Sarah is". Roman said.  
"Like I said before go screw yourselves". Jackson said.  
Sami then took the pliers from Roman then broke three more of Jackson's finger then was about to hit him with the bat till Jackson screamed.  
"Alright. Alright I'll tell you. We have a place in Arizona, two actually it's near Phoenix. That's all I swear". Jackson said.  
"So help me if something happens to our niece we will hunt your ass down and kill you". Roman said.  
Just to get a little bit of anger and frustration out each guy takes a few swings at Jackson, they then all go back upstairs to tell Dean then Seth locks the basement door so Jackson can't escape.  
"Hey Dean come on down man we gotta talk!" Sami shouted.  
Silence, this confuses all four men.  
"Dean! Hey Dean!" Roman shouted.  
The four men then separated to look for Dean but they notice he's missing, Sami is in Dean's room and notices one of his duffle bags is gone and some of his clothes are missing too along with his jacket and car keys. He then ran out of the room downstairs breathless.  
"Dean...gone...he's...gone". Sami said between breaths.  
"What?" The other three men said.  
"He's probably off to Arizona to save Sarah which means he already has a head start on us". Sami said.  
"Then we gotta call him and meet up with him". Derek said.  
The four men then packed up and headed out for Arizona and shortly after they left Jackson broke free and kicked the basement door in and ran out the house going back to Arizona.  
While  
Sarah is still tied up in a motel room but she's alone Andrew had left 10 minutes ago she didn't know where he went and she didn't care she had the chance to escape now but she didn't know how to get the tape off her wrist and ankles she then sees a pair of scissors on the table so she moves to grab them and when she does she cuts the tape on her wrist before moving to her ankles once she is free she takes the tape off her mouth and decides how she is going to escape. She had between going out the door and if Andrew came back he'd be furious and probably kill her but if she snuck out the bathroom window she could get a little far without getting caught then hopefully call Dean, she then decides to go in the bathroom lock the door make her way out of the small window running far and fast looking back to see if Andrew would be following her if he found her. 20 minutes later Andrew came back to the room with a huge box that had a little bit of weight but not to much its a package that he had to be picked up. It's a bomb wired to a vest he's going to put it on Sarah because in his mind if he can't have Sarah nobody can, it's also another bomb to wire up to a place where he and Dean will have there final showdown at. This way at least he'll have finally gotten rid of Dean this way. As soon as he opens the door to the motel room he is furious, Sarah's gone so he goes back out to see how far she could have gotten but he didn't see her or her footprints so he checks the bathroom door and notices its locked so he kicks it down and saw that she escaped out the window so he see that she took both cellphones and high tailed out of there and he followed her trail.  
Sarah figured she was far away enough from Andrew to make her call to her brother.  
-Yeah? Dean answered stressed.  
-Dean? Sarah said.  
-Sarah. Sweetheart thank god your ok, where are you. Dean replied.  
-Were near Phoenix I think, Andrew left and I escaped but I'm not sure how far he is behind me. Sarah said.  
-Can you give me a street or something to let me know where you are. Dean said.  
-There's no street signs or nothing for at least a few miles. De I'm scared, I wanna go home. Sarah said with her voice cracking.  
-I know baby I know, don't worry I will save you ok. I'm coming for you sweetheart I'm coming. Dean said soothing her.  
-I love you De. Sarah said.  
-I love you too baby girl. Dean said.  
Just then Andrew finds Sarah on the phone so he sneaks up on her and puts a cloth on her mouth.  
-De help. Sarah cried.  
-Sarah? Sarah! Sarah! Dean called through the phone.  
Sarah then passed out and Andrew smirks picking up the phone.  
-Hi Dean how are ya. Andrew said sarcastically.  
-You son of a bitch where's Sarah, what the hell did you do to her. Dean demanded.  
-She's napping right now so she can't talk. Andrew said.  
-You son of a bitch I swear to god if you hurt one hair on her head I will end your worthless existences. Dean threatened.  
-You will never see your sister again Dean. Never again. Andrew said.  
The phone then goes out and Andrew picks Sarah up throwing her over his shoulder taking her back to the motel.  
While  
Dean had just heard his sister's voice for the first time in maybe a day to a day and a half, when the phone went out it took every fiber in Dean's body to not kill something or someone he threw something across the room in anger till he finally tore the motel room apart and he dropped on the motel bed crying wanting his sister back more than anything in the world. His phone then rings again and he answers it with tears still streaming down his face.  
-Yeah? Dean answered with his voice cracked.  
-Dean are you alright man? Seth asked.  
-You should know that answer right now Seth I'm not alright. I just want my little girl back. I want my baby back. Dean cried.  
-Did you hear anything yet? Seth asked.  
-Yeah, yeah she called me then that son of a bitch did something to her because he said she was napping. Dean said.  
-Alright Dean listen to me carefully Jackson finally talked we know where Andrew might be taking Sarah so were on the way to Arizona tell me where you are and we'll come to you and tell you everything we know.  
-I'm at a motel near Phoenix, I'm at Motel 14 room 21. Dean answered.  
-Alright were on our way don't do anything until we get there. Seth said.  
-Alright whatever. Dean said.  
He then hung his phone up and tossed it on the bed with tears still coming down his face.  
Meanwhile  
Andrew has finally arrived back at the motel room with Sarah who is still knocked out so he takes this time to strap the bomb wired vest on her then zip tie her hands behind her back and tie her ankles. After 5 minutes Sarah wakes up but can't move her arms and legs she then noticed that she's back in the motel room with Andrew so she starts to panic and move around.  
"I wouldn't move around to much if I were you". Andrew said.  
"Why?" Sarah asked.  
"Because you have a bomb wired to you and if you move and a wire snaps we all go boom and it's not a normal bomb, it's C4". Andrew said.  
"What?" Sarah replied scared.  
"I told you not to escape and since you did this is your punishment so the next time you escape all I gotta do is hit this button and you go boom". Andrew said.  
"Please take it off please I swear I won't escape again I swear". Sarah pleaded.  
Andrew then had enough of Sarah so he puts a gag in her mouth making her cry harder, he couldn't risk taking Sarah out like that in the middle of the day is he waited till nightfall to do it so he won't get caught. Once nightfall hit it was around 10 or 11 at night Andrew checked to make sure it's all clear and once it was he picked Sarah up throwing her over his shoulder making her kick at him but it didn't affect him as much she also knew he changed vehicles because before he had a four door blue 2005 minivan now he just as an ordinary black van with only two windows which are on the sides, a pull door on the side and no doors on the back so he opens the side door quickly throwing Sarah in causing her to hit her head but not too hard he then threw the other stuff in and closed the door just as Sarah was crying again and to show proof of life to Dean he sent him a picture of Sarah. He then got in the driver seat buckled up and took off down the road.  
While  
Dean was back at his motel room drinking a few beers then his phone buzzed signaling a text message but when he opens the text he's eyes light up with anger, rage, fury, etc. He is ready to kill Andrew with no mercy he wants to make Andrew suffer and he will mark his words he will make that son of a bitch suffer like never before. Before he could do anything else he hears a knock at his door and he goes to open it to see Seth, Sami, Derek, and Roman standing there.  
"Dean what the hell did you sneak off for man?" Roman asked.  
"I wanted to find Sarah on my own and I'm closing in too boy am I closing in". Dean said.  
"Dude we will get Sarah back we will but you sneaking off on your own isn't going to do anything or solve anything, what did you think was gonna happen?" Seth said.  
"I was gonna find her bring her home then kill the sorry son of a bitch". Dean answered.  
"You don't even know where to start looking". Sami said.  
"When she called she said that they were near Phoenix so we can start there". Dean said.  
The four men notice something else is wrong with Dean because this isn't the usually behavior he shows at all.  
"Dean what's up man talk to us". Derek said.  
"My daughter is missing! That's what's up, this sick twisted delusional son of a bitch has my daughter and I won't stop, I won't rest until she is back with me". Dean yelled.  
The four men stood in shock at what Dean had said. Sami then picks something up off the ground and it's Dean's cellphone with a text message open.  
"Dean what the hell is this man?" Sami asked.  
Dean then took his phone back and locked it before anyone else can see.  
"It's proof of life he wants to make sure I know Sarah is alive and that's his proof". Dean said.  
"Dean i don't if you saw it but he has a bomb wired to Sarah". Sami said.  
Dean was seriously about to lose his cool with everybody, the others were still trying to process everything.  
"Dean we know where Andrew might be taking Sarah". Derek said.  
"Where?" Dean asked.  
"According to Jackson they have a couple places out here towards Phoenix so chances are he's heading there". Roman said.  
"Let's go". Dean growled.  
Meanwhile  
Andrew pulled up to a decent size house which was a blue color with a nice backyard and front area, there was a porch swing and a hammock there and the front doors were huge. Andrew then got out of the driver seat and moved to the side and opened the door open to reveal a scared and terrified Sarah.  
"Welcome home Sarah". Andrew said.  
He then threw her over his shoulder as she started to cry and kick at him as he brought her in the house with no one around to see.  
While  
Seth was driving down the road with Roman in the passenger seat, Dean in the back with Derek and Sami close to him nobody said a word because they all wanted the same thing: to bring Sarah home safe and sound. Dean then looks up at the stars because when Sarah was younger she loved stars and she loved looking at them.  
"Just hold on sweetheart we're coming, we're coming baby girl". Dean muttered.  
The four men didn't hear exactly what Dean said but they decided to leave it for now while Dean continued to look at the stars thinking of his sister.  
Sarah was in the room Andrew dropped her in and he took the gag off so she wouldn't have trouble breathing she then looked up at the stars like she use to when she was younger, she looked up at them thinking of Dean and the others hoping they come to save her soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah is still in the house that Andrew brought her to, her eyes are bloodshot and puffy from crying. Her clothes are filthly, torn, stained and caked with mud and dirt. Her skin is covered in dirt, mud, dried blood, a few bruises, and the scars that came from the knives that Andrew cut her with. The zip ties that he used for her wrist are cutting very bad. She keeps crying and crying wanting nothing more then to go back to her brother and uncles but she is also terrified because Andrew had threatened her that if she did anything to disobey him he would kill her brother and the others then her using the bomb he has strapped on her. It's still nightfall so Sarah still looks at the stars hoping and praying the others will find her alive.  
Meanwhile  
Dean is still outside of the motel while the others are inside, he's drinking a few beers hoping to ease the pain but nothing is easing his pain the only thing that'll ease his pain is to finally be rid of Andrew after he kills him and to finally get his sister no his daughter back. He doesn't want to refer Sarah as his sister anymore he will refer Sarah as his daughter, his child. Biologically she will never be his child but he has raised her from birth and he has been more of a father to her then anyone has ever been so that makes her his daughter and him her father. Seth and Roman want to check on their best friend to see how he's holding up.  
"Hey Dean how you holding up man". Roman asked.  
"Sarah loved looking at the stars when she was little she just loved them. When I look at them I wanna find her just go off and find my little girl bring her home". Dean said.  
"Dean we will find Sarah I give you our word we will find her and we will find her alive we just gotta have faith man". Seth said.  
"I shouldn't have made her go home that night if she hadn't gone she'd be with me, she'd be safe and not out god knows where with that delusional son of a bitch. This is all my fault, I'm the reason she's with Andrew. If anything happens to her I won't forgive myself". Dean said with his voice cracking.  
"Dean this is no way absolutely your fault you couldn't have known that Andrew was gonna do what he did none of us did. Listen and listen carefully this is not your fault you hear me this is not your fault". Roman said sharply.  
"I just want my little girl back, I want my baby back". Dean said crying.  
Neither man knew what to do, no matter what they did or said it won't help him the only thing that'll help Dean is to get Sarah back alive and she could be god knows where with Andrew.  
It was now sun rise and it's been almost 2 days since Sarah went missing, Dean is close to seriously losing his temper and going on a huge rampage in which nobody can stop him. While the others are thinking of where Andrew could be keeping Sarah they have a huge map of the state out with Phionex circled and a long list of places Andrew could be hiding.  
"Wait doesn't Sarah have GPS on her phone?" Sami asked.  
"Yeah on one of her phones". Seth answered.  
"So all we do is type her number in and see if it'll give us an exact location". Sami said.  
Sami puts in her number and tries to find an exact location on her but has no luck whatsoever.  
"Either he turned the phone off, the phone is dead, or it's destroyed I can't get a location. Sorry guys. I'm sorry Dean we will find her we will I promise". Sami said.  
Dean can't take it and leaves the room before he does or says something he will highly regret later.  
"Just leave him guys when he gets this pissed off its just best to wait till he cools off". Derek said.  
"I wish there was just there was a way to help him". Seth said.  
"The only way he can be helped is by getting Sarah back. She means the world to him, she means everything to him. Look Dean doesn't like talking about what happened when he was growing up but when he was younger as a kid he was never ever happy. His dad walked out when his mom told him she was pregnant he didn't want kids so she struggled to care for Dean but she was also in a really bad place too. When Dean was a kid she was addicted to drugs so I stepped in and basically raised him as my own son, he always got picked on in school, got called names and everything. Then he found his passion wrestling so I let him drop out of school to do it. Shortly after that his mom, my sister came back but she was clean and sober but she didn't come back alone she came back with Andrew. At first the relationship was amazing she loved him and he loved her, after a few months of the relationship it got worse, he became an abusive controlling bastard she tried to leave him she did but he told her if she left she will regret it. She found out she was pregnant with Sarah after that so for her sake and the sake of her unborn child she had to run from Andrew and believe me it wasn't easy for her. There's a reason she never told Dean about Andrew because she knew how he would react so she lied, she lied to protect her, Sarah, and Dean, she didn't want Andrew to know nothing about Sarah because she knew what he would do. When she had Sarah she lied to Dean because she didn't want him to worry so after Dean took Sarah home she went back on the run again till he found her, he beat her so bad he killed her then dumped her body in a ditch then somehow got rid of all the evidence. When she found out she was pregnant again she wanted to turn her life around for her children but she knew that she, Dean, or Sarah wouldn't be safe with that asshole around that's why I turned down the offer to raise Sarah because he knew if she were with me he'd kill me and take her but I knew if she were with Dean and he'd be traveling he would never find her I don't know how he found her". Derek explained.  
The other three men looked shocked and had a few tears in their eyes but wiped them.  
"I also knew from the second Sarah was placed in Dean's arms he's been more happy, he's been the happiest I have ever seen him. He'd always blame himself if something happen to her he feels responsible for her she is his responsibility and he always has put her first, if anything at all happen to her he will blame himself that's why he blames himself for what happen now". Derek said.  
They knew they had to get back to work and track down any and everything they can on Andrew, Dean was just walking around lost in his thoughts wondering what could be happening to his little girl as much as he tried and tried he pushed those thoughts aside but they kept coming back. Dean was just so pissed off he was way beyond past his breaking point, words cannot describe how pissed off he is and words cannot describe the pain he will put Andrew throu when he finds him and gets his hands on him, he then goes back to the room because he is physically and mentally exhausted but if one of the guys gets at least a single lead on Sarah they have to move fast. He makes it back to the room and the guys see how depressed he is so they leave him alone because they don't want to anger or bother him with no more bad news so he just lays on the motel bed with tears just streaming down his face.  
Meanwhile  
Sarah is locked in a bedroom with light streaming in from the window, Sarah had fell asleep from all her crying she is then woken up by the door bursting open with Andrew bringing in food for her along with a box of other stuff, he cuts the zip ties off her wrist but keeps her ankles tied he then took the gag out of her mouth.  
"I brought you some food so you won't starve and I'm setting up a webcam so that pathetic brother of yours and those jackasses you call uncles can see you as proof of life but you will not give our location away or I will detonate that bomb wired to you killing us both in front of them. Understand me". Andrew said.  
"Yes". Sarah whimpered.  
"Good". Andrew said.  
She then dug in to her food as he set the webcam up but making sure that they can't pinpoint the location,mSarah feels a little bit of relief because at least she'll be able to see her brother no not her brother her father and her uncles. She has always known deep down that Dean was more than her brother, he was her father. Biologically Dean will never be her father but he did raise her from birth so he earned that title of being her father because she knew that there isn't a force on this earth that will stop Dean from doing the right thing by finding her, there isn't anything at all that Dean wouldn't do for her and she knew that hell he would die for her that is how much Dean loves his daughter and that's how much Sarah loves her father. Once Sarah was finished eating Andrew had finally had everything set up he turned the camcorder towards Sarah turning it on.  
"Smile for the camera Sarah, say "hi" to big brother". Andrew said.  
Sarah had tears running down her face and she couldn't speak she was too upset to speak.  
While  
All the men were silent in the motel room, Seth, Roman, and Derek were watching tv, Sami was searching leads on the computer, and Dean well he just laid on his bed silently crying. Just then while searching something a ding noise disrupts Sami getting everyone's attention including Dean's.  
"What is that?" Derek asked.  
"It's a link to something let me click it and see what comes up". Sami said.  
Sami clicks the link and appears on the screen is Andrew with a evil smirk on his face.  
-Hello boys. Andrew said.  
-Andrew where the hell is my daughter at you son of a bitch. Dean demanded.  
-She's not your daughter Dean she's mine all she is to you is your half sister and she's actually here with me, isn't that right Sarah. Andrew said.  
He moved the camcorder from himself to Sarah and when the four men saw what has happened to her it's taking everything inside of them not to lose it.  
-Say hi Sarah. Andrew said.  
-De I'm scared, I wanna go home. Sarah cried.  
-I know sweetheart I know, don't worry we're coming we'll find you I promise. Dean assured his daughter.  
-Sweetheart are you ok? Seth asked.  
-I'm fine Uncle Sethie I just wanna go home. Sarah cried.  
Its breaking all their hearts to see Sarah like this especially Dean but he's trying to hold it together.  
-We know baby we know, don't worry we will find you we promise. Seth said.  
-Oh and by the way I forgot to tell you boys Sarah has C4 wired on her so if I were you I wouldn't make any threats or you will see me and Sarah die and I know none of you wouldn't want that especially you Dean. Andrew said.  
-You just wait Andrew you wait till I get my hands on you because I will make you pay and I damn sure will make you suffer. Dean said.  
Andrew then moved closer towards Sarah then punches her a couple of times in the face, this set all five men off.  
-Consider that a warning next time I won't be so lenient. Andrew said.  
-Can we talk to Sarah? Alone? Derek asked.  
-Sure I mean this might be the last time she sees you all plus I got some errands to run anyway by the way don't try and track this signal because you won't find us. Andrew said.  
After that Andrew leaves locking the door behind him leaving the camcorder on letting Sarah see and talk to her family and what she says shocks everybody.  
-Daddy. Help me please. Help me daddy I wanna go home. Sarah cried.  
Dean then got on his knees looking in the the webcam with tears in his eyes as well as everyone else.  
-I know baby I know don't worry daddy's coming alright, alright sweetheart daddy's coming. Dean said letting the tears fall.  
-I love you daddy. Sarah said.  
Dean sniffed holding back tears.  
-I love you too baby, I love you so much. Dean said with his voice cracking.  
-I love all of you. Sarah said.  
-We love you too sweet pea, we love you very much. Derek said with his voice cracking.  
Seth, Roman, Sami, and Derek decided to give Dean some privacy while talking with Sarah so they stepped outside.  
-Daddy I'm scared please help me please. Sarah cried.  
-Aw my baby I'm coming I am can you tell me where you guys are. Dean replied.  
-Andrew said if I did he kill me with this bomb. Sarah said.  
-My baby I'm so so so sorry for getting you kidnapped I'm truly sorry. Dean said.  
-It wasn't your fault you couldn't have known that it was gonna happen this isn't your fault. Sarah said.  
-You were always brave sometimes. Dean said.  
-I got it from you daddy I try to be like you because your always brave. Sarah said.  
Dean let a small smile appear on his lips and let a small chuckle escape. Just then the door burst open and it's both Andrew and Jackson scaring the hell out of Sarah making Dean suspious, Andrew zip tied Sarah's hands behind her back making her cry in pain and whimper. Even though Jackson is hurt he throws Sarah over his shoulder and she looks at the webcam with tears running down her face and she whispers something only Dean could hear.  
-Help me daddy. Help me please. Sarah whispered.  
Andrew then got in front of the cam with a very pissed off Dean.  
-Well that's enough for today bye Dean. Andrew said.  
-Daddy help me. Help me daddy. Sarah cried.  
-Bye Dean. Andrew said.  
The screen then went out going all black and Dean's at the point he can't take it anymore and flips out, he's throwing stuff across the room tearing it apart making the guys run back in to see how much damage he caused and it's bad.  
"I'm going to kill this no good sorry excuse son of a bitch". Dean said in a cold tone.  
"Were going to get her back man you know that". Sami said.  
"No I'm going to get her back this fight doesn't involve you four this is between me and Andrew you guys I don't want you in the crossfire if things go bad. Dean said.  
"Dean this does involve us Sarah is our niece, she's our family so this is between all of us and Andrew". Roman said.  
"She wanted to tell us where she was but he threatened her". Dean said.  
"They gotta be moving her again if that just happened the question is where". Sami said.  
"My best guest is we search properties in his name and sees comes up then we search them". Seth said.  
Dean still had something on his mind and everyone saw it.  
"Dean you alright man". Roman asked.  
"I'm fine". Dean lied.  
"Alright we'll drop it for now but we have to get to work". Derek said.  
They all nodded and got to work but Dean stepped outside for a few minutes to clear his head but one thing keeps coming to his mind. Daddy. Sarah called him daddy and it broke his heart to hear his little girl cry for him and he wasn't there to help her.  
"Don't worry baby don't worry, I'm coming daddy's coming". Dean muttered.  
Meanwhile  
Sarah is once again thrown into the van but Andrew gets in for a second and looks her straight in the eye before back handing her straight across the face twice. Then takes a knife runs it up and down her arm making her whimper and flinch she then screams in pain when he takes it across her arm a few times with her blood dripping from the blade and it oozing down her arms.  
"You are to never call Dean that ever again! I am your father and you will treat me like it am I clear". Andrew said.  
"Yes". Sarah cried.  
"Good". Andrew said.  
He then put the gag back in her mouth then places a mask over her head before getting out and in the driver seat while his brother gets in the passenger seat and they take off down the road. While in the back since neither man can hear her she mutters something to herself.  
"Please help me daddy. Daddy please help me". Sarah muttered.  
She then tries to hold back tears but fails so she ends up silently crying as Andrew continues to drive.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been almost two days since Sarah was abducted and it was two days of hell for everyone especially Dean, he's taking it the hardest and in his mind he should ditch everyone to go look for Sarah on his own but they all do have a point. There Sarah's family too not just him so they are all in this together no matter what, right now they are sitting in a motel room searching for any leads that'll pin point where Andrew is or where he is going. Dean doesn't wanna be apart of it since his emotions are already mixed and he doesn't wanna go off on one of his friends or his uncle so he is keeping quiet while watching tv, what he is watching is an old cartoon rerun that Sarah use to watch when she was much younger and when he watches it he feels like it was the good old days when he watched tv with his sister the only difference is she isn't there with him to watch it. Seth and Roman then decide to check on their friend to see how he's been doing.  
"Hey man you alright?" Seth asked.  
"Sarah use to watch this cartoon all the time when she was younger, it was her favorite every time it came on we'd watch it together". Dean said.  
"Dean you gotta snap out of this man this isn't you, you still gotta have faith that we will find Sarah alive and we will bring her home". Roman said.  
"Yeah and where are we with finding her? No where, my little girl is out god knows where with that psychotic son of a bitch with a bomb vest wired to her. For all we know she could already be dead and Andrew is messing with us". Dean said.  
"Dean!" The other three yell.  
"I'm going out i'll be back later". Dean said.  
"Dean wait man your not going anywhere". Seth said.  
"Watch me". Dean said.  
Derek then chased after his nephew before he did something really stupid they already have enough to deal with they don't need Dean in jail too.  
"Dean, Dean, stop walking dammit". Derek said.  
"What Derek?" Dean said.  
"Where are you going? You know the first lead we get were out of here, come on tell me what's wrong. It'll stay between us". Derek said.  
"My little girl could be dead right now and Andrew could just be messing with us". Dean said with his voice cracking.  
"Dean don't think like that for all we know Sarah could be alive and Andrew's hiding her".Derek said.  
"I just want my baby back Derek, all i want right now is my little girl in my arms safe and sound with me, with us, not out god knows where with a freaking bomb wire to her". Dean said crying now.  
"Dean listen to me and listen to me carefully we are going to find Sarah alive and we will bring her home. When your mom died at the hands of that son of bitch i wanted nothing more than to kill his sorry ass but i wouldn't because someone had to look out for the two of you and that is me, if it kills me or if it kills us we will bring Sarah back home safely and alive. You just gotta have faith man i know you're scared Dean i know you are but you have to be strong because the second we find Sarah she's going to need all of us especially you, she's going to be scared and highly terrified and she is going to need the support of her uncles and her father. She's going to need your help most of all Dean so just have faith and be strong, you be strong for yourself and be strong for Sarah". Derek said.  
Before Dean could say a word Sami came running out of the room out of breath.  
"We got something". Sami said.  
Meanwhile  
Sarah is still in the back of the van with the mask over her face making her hair frizz and her forehead damp, she felt the van stop moving so her guess is that they had stopped somewhere. She heard the side of the door open and someone getting in making her even more terrified, Jackson then pulled the mask off her face making her flinch against the light that came through the van.  
"Come on we're stopping for the day and don't worry nobody is around for miles so if you scream nobody will be able to hear you so make all the noise you want". Jackson said.  
"Please let me go, i wanna go home please". Sarah cried.  
"You are home". Jackson said.  
"I wanna go home with my brother let me go". Sarah cried.  
Jackson backhanded her hard since his hand was bigger he then has had enough so he put the gag back in her mouth dragging her out by her tied ankles then throwing her over his shoulder while she is crying.  
"Don't cry honey i finally saved you from that pathetic brother of yours and those dumbass uncles, you now with your real father and uncle not those fake ones". Andrew said wiping her tears.  
Sarah cried harder and harder, Andrew got the bags while Jackson carried Sarah in the house locking her in a room. She heard that Andrew and Jackson are leaving in the van but not before locking the house up. Once the house is locked up the two brothers took off for more supplies leaving Sarah in the locked room trying to figure out a way out of the zip ties till she spots a pocket knife on the table so she slides herself across the floor to get to the table then kicks at it knocking the knife on the floor, she turns herself around trying to reach it with her hands once she has a hold of it she flips the blade open and starts to cut the zip ties off that were cutting in her wrist. Once she is free she unties her ankles then tries find a way out of the room but can't it's locked from the outside so she searches the room and finds an old cellphone that doesn't look like it's been used in a while so she turns it on and dials a number very familiar to her, a number she knows by heart.  
While  
Sami has turned his computer around to show Dean, Seth, Roman, and Derek what he found on Andrew.  
"Jackson was right and wrong. He was right they do have a place here in Phoenix, but they have more than two from what i found they have like 5 places all in areas where there isn't anything for miles so he is hiding Sarah at one of these places question is which one". Sami said.  
"That's a few too many to search so we if we want to find her we have to think like Andrew, get in his mind think like him. So if i were Andrew where would i hide somebody". Seth said.  
Just then Dean's phone goes off and the caller ID registers unknown and everyone looks at him telling him to pick it up and he does.  
-Yeah? Dean answered.  
-Daddy? Sarah asked.  
-Sarah, sweetheart are you ok? Where are you? Dean asked.  
-In a house i'm locked in a room. Sarah said.  
-Sarah, it's Uncle Sami can you look out the window and tell me what you see it'll help us find you. Sami said.  
-Were near the desert so all i see is the cactuses and just a long dirt road. Sarah said.  
-Good job sweetheart good job, now can you tell us anything else about where you are? Seth asked.  
-Not really they had a mask over me the entire ride and they don't have a car anymore they have a van it's black with side doors, a back door, i didn't see the license plate. That's all i know. Sarah said.  
-That's a real good job sweetheart real good job this helps us closer to help find said.  
-Daddy? Sarah asked.  
-I'm here baby girl i'm here. Dean said.  
-I'm scared, i wanna go home. Sarah cried.  
This continued to break Dean's heart by hearing his little girl beg to go home, begging him to save her.  
-I know baby i know you do, don't worry i'm coming alright sweetheart daddy's coming. Dean said with his voice cracking.  
Then there was a beep noise on the other end of the phone signaling that the phone Sarah was using is almost dead.  
-Baby girl what was that? Roman asked wanting to be sure.  
-The phone i have is dying it's at 15%. Sarah answered.  
-Is there a charger there? Derek asked.  
-No i can't find it. Sarah said.  
-Sarah can you get out of the house? Dean asked.  
-No they locked it up all from the outside i can't even get out of the room i'm in. Sarah said.  
-Can you fit through the window? Dean asked.  
-I think so. Sarah said.  
-Alright sweetheart listen to me carefully i want you to take something and smash the window then go out of it once your clear of the house run as fast as you can anywhere then find a phone call the cops then us. Dean said.  
-Are you sire this'll work? Sarah asked.  
-It should you just gotta trust me baby girl. Dean said.  
-I do trust you daddy. Sarah said.  
-That's my girl. Dean said.  
The phone then made another long beep signaling that the phone is 5% close to being dead and they were all running out of time.  
-Daddy the phone's dying what do i do? Sarah asked.  
-Do what i told you to do Sarah once your clear call back. Dean said.  
-Daddy there back, there back. I'm scared they're gonna know i tried to escape. Sarah said frantically.  
Dean was running out of ideas for her then the last thing he heard before Sarah's phone died was this.  
-Daddy help me. Sarah cried.  
The phone then went out and Dean was on the verge on losing it, he then threw a lamp across the room making it smash into millions of pieces and him storming out of the room with Seth following him.  
"Dean, Dean. Stop man you need to calm yourself down right now before you do something stupid and crazy". Seth said.  
"Everyone needs to stop telling me to calm down, none of you know what i'm going through right now. My little girl, my baby is out there somewhere scared and terrified to death because some psycho son of a bitch wanted custody and he didn't get it. I knew we should have moved after the last time i knew it. This is all my fault, i'm the worst father in the world i let this happen this is all on me. Maybe i don't deserve Sarah as my daughter and this is someone's way of telling it to me". Dean said.  
"Dean! You're going to get this through that thick little skull of yours right now or i will drill it in your head, this is NOT your fault. This is not your fault man you didn't let this happen hell you didn't know any of this would have happened so you couldn't have prevented it, none of us knew what Andrew or his brother was planning so this isn't your fault, my fault, it isn't anybody's fault. You didn't let any of this happen because you didn't know it was going to happen you're not psychic so you can't see the future you, me, nobody knew that Andrew was gonna do any of this. And you have lost your damn mind, you are the best father Sarah has ever had not only in her life but your life too she depends on you for everything, you have always been there for her Dean through thick and then you have been there for her and she has been there for you. Sarah needs you Dean more than ever right now like you said she's scared and terrified so the first person who she is gonna want after this whole damn thing is over is you, she needs her father Dean she's going to need you. So don't you ever say that she doesn't belong with you and don't you ever say again that she doesn't deserve to be your daughter because she loves, cherishes, and admires you more than anything in this world. You sure as hell deserve to be her father and she sure as hell deserves to be your daughter, you are the best thing she could ever ask for and she is the best thing you could ever ask for so get your head out of your ass and let's get back to finding her". Seth said sharply.  
"How do you know if we'll even find her alive Seth?" Dean asked.  
"We will Dean you just gotta trust us on this we will find Sarah alive". Seth said.  
"I just want her back. I just want my little girl back, i wanna hold her and never let her go". Dean said breaking down.  
Seth can't stand to see his best friend in this kind of pain because it's now killing him on the inside but he's trying to remain strong for himself as well as for Sarah. They rush back inside because from the looks of the sky a thunderstorm is rolling through and it doesn't look like it'll be a good one either.  
Meanwhile  
Andrew and Jackson had came back from their supply run and they are moving the stuff inside quickly before the thunderstorms rolls through and it's suppose to be a extremely bad thunderstorm so they try to move quickly inside before it starts to rain, once inside they put the stuff away then Andrew goes to check on Sarah. When he unlocks the door it scares the hell out of her because he will know that she has tried to make an escape and she can't hide anywhere because the room is a bit small to hide in so she just sits on the floor trying to act brave like Dean. Once in the room Andrew looks around to see if she was up to any funny business and if she was she will have hell to pay, he then sees something on the floor and it pisses him off. It's the zip ties and rope that Sarah had cut off her wrist and ankles so she was flat out screwed.  
"Were you trying to escape? Again?" Andrew demanded.  
"N-no i swear i just wanted to get them off they were cutting my wrist very bad, i swear i wasn't trying to escape i swear". Sarah said.  
Andrew then marched over to her grabbing her by her hair making her flinch and whimper in pain, he then sees her dogtags and locket she had hidden which gives him the perfect idea. He roughly pulls them off her neck holding them in one hand by the chain then puts them in a small cardboard box then takes an old fashion camera out taking Sarah's picture throwing it in the box along with the locket and dogtags.  
"It'll be a little gift to Dean". Andrew said.  
Sarah then fell back on the floor crying and shaking, then a huge clap of thunder was heard from the sky scaring the shit out of Sarah making her jump almost 30 feet in the air. Ever since she was little she hated thunderstorms and whenever there was one when she was little she stayed glued to Dean's hip until it passed but this time she couldn't.  
"Daddy help me". Sarah muttered to herself.  
Outside the room  
"I want you to find Dean and give him this box or just leave it outside wherever he's staying". Andrew said.  
"Alright, what about the girl?" Jackson asked.  
"She'll be fine as long as she doesn't do anything stupid she'll live, beside i have the detonator to her bomb all it takes is one little push and bye bye little Sarah". Andrew said.  
"I'll be back before this storm picks up". Jackson said.  
"Alright". Andrew said.  
Jackson then began driving towards the motel that the guys were staying at, after a 2 1/2 drive he finally makes it and spots the cars that belong to Dean and Seth so he pulls in he takes the box to the manager of the motel and tell him to drop it off to a guy name Dean, once that is over he then drives back to the hideout. The manager then takes it to the room so he doesn't forget later, he knocks on the door and Sami answers it.  
"Yeah?" Sami asked.  
"Is there a Dean Ambrose here?" The manager asked.  
"Why?" Sami asked.  
"This package was just dropped off for him". The manager said.  
"I'll make sure he gets it. Thanks". Sami said.  
"Whatever". The manager said.  
Sami then had the package looking back and forth then around the parking lot before moving back inside with the others.  
"Who was it Sami?" Roman asked.  
"The manager apparently this package was just dropped off for Dean". Sami answered.  
"Let me see it". Dean said quickly.  
"Dean think about this you don't know what's in it". Derek said.  
"Sami give me the box". Dean said.  
He then complied giving Dean the box then he takes his knife to open it and what he sees first pisses him off then makes his face shattered. It's a picture of Sarah and her face is dirty, bruised, beaten, and battered, the rest of her looks bruised, cut, etc. Then what stands out is that all the men can see the bomb wires vest on her then on the back is a little sticky note that reads.  
-Help me Dean.  
This sets Dean off even more then he pulls two more things out and it breaks his heart even more, it's the set of dog tags he had engraved for her along with the locket he gave her for her thirteenth birthday, he stuffed the dog tags in his pocket but kept a hold of the locket.  
"What is that Dean?" Derek asked.  
"Its a locket i gave to Sarah for her thirteenth birthday". Dean answered.  
The storm has finally came in and it is pouring rain outside and since there is nothing more that nobody can do they all decide to go to bed but Dean stays up holding the locket opening it looking at the picture inside, it's of him and Sarah at the last Wrestle Mania he main evented. It was the proudest day ever, it was the day Dean had finally won the WWE World Heavy Championship and that same day Seth and Roman had regained the WWE Tag Team Championships. The picture brought tears to his eyes and he lets them fall wanting his little girl back.  
"I'm coming baby i'm coming, daddy's coming. I'll save you Sarah if it takes the last breath in my body and kills me but i will save you my baby girl. Just hang on just a tad longer sweetheart i'm coming daddy's coming". Dean muttered under his breath.  
Dean then tried to fall asleep on the motel floor but he can't stop thinking about his little girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Three days. It has three days of torture and hell for everyone. The night before Dean got a small package which consisted of a picture of Sarah which was Andrew's way for proof of life, Sarah's dog tags and locket. Dean won't let go of the locket because it's the only reminder he has of his little girl right now and it's killing him inside very badly. Right now it's 5:30 in the morning and everyone but Dean is asleep so he takes this opportunity to quickly and quietly grab anything and everything he'll need because frankly he's sick and tired of just sitting and waiting coming up with nothing to work with so he quietly grabs his car keys and cell phone leaving the motel speeding off down the street.  
Later that morning  
It's now just a little after 9 in the morning Derek was the first to wake up and Seth was the last since his pain meds knocks him out for the night, they notice Dean is gone along with some of his stuff.  
"Where's Dean?" Seth asked.  
"I thought he was in the bathroom". Sami said.  
Roman checks outside and sees that Dean's car is gone.  
"He's gone. He left". Roman said.  
"Where would he go?" Sami asked.  
"Andrew. He's going to find Andrew, he wants this finished". Derek said.  
"He's going to get himself killed". Seth said.  
"In his eyes as long as he gets Sarah back alive he won't care if he dies or not. He has always put Sarah first ever since she was born, he had to work to jobs to provide for her to make sure she gets anything and everything she'll need. There isn't anything that he wouldn't do for her". Derek said.  
"I'll try his cell". Roman said.  
Derek, Seth, and Sami try to form a plan while Roman tries to get a hold of Dean.  
-Yeah Rome? Dean answered.  
-Dude where in the hell are you? Roman asked.  
-I'm going after that son of a bitch and getting my baby back. Dean said.  
-Dean get your ass back here now, you don't know where Andrew or Sarah are. You can't do this by yourself Dean. Roman said.  
-Watch me. Dean said.  
The phone then goes out now they guys have to find Dean now.  
Meanwhile  
Sarah lies on the cold floor in the room she is locked in, she is beat to hell and she doesn't know how much more she can take. Just then Andrew comes in the room bringing her food.  
"Now if you behave today maybe i'll let you talk to Dean but if you try anything you will get punished severely. Understand". Andrew said.  
"Yes". Sarah said.  
"Good". Andrew said.  
He then left the room leaving Sarah by herself once again maybe Andrew, his brother, or both will hopefully leave and she'll try to make an escape attempt.  
While  
Dean continues driving till sees a car familiar to him, he sees Jackson's car and forms a plan in his head, he waits and waits till he comes till he finally sees Jackson coming out. Dean then makes his move on the guy and so he won't waste a lot of time he takes a tire iron and hits Jackson over the head with it knocking him out then puts him in the car and going to a hide away place somewhere abandoned. After an hour and a half drive Dean finds an abandoned warehouse that has been deserted for years, he then drags Jackson's unconsions body into the warehouse brings him to a room ties him up then handcuffs his wrist waiting for him to wake up but what he didn't know is that Sami had tracked his cellphone and found him and are on the way to him.  
2 hours later  
Dean is preparing to torture Jackson if he doesn't get what he wants and what he wants is to find out where Sarah is being held by Andrew, Jackson is groaning waking up with one hell of a headache.  
"Well well nice of you to join me asshole. Now this can be done one of two ways, one you tell me what i wanna know or two the fun way in which i torture your ass till you tell me where my little girl is, now where is she". Dean said.  
"Go to hell". Jackson said.  
"I'll see you there then". Dean said.  
Dean then started throwing punches left and right on Jackson's face one being so hard he broke the man's nose having blood pour out.  
"Now where is Sarah?" Dean demanded.  
"Go screw yourself". Jackson said.  
Dean then takes a knife and takes it across Jackson's arms multiple time not hitting anything major he then took it down his cheeks very slowly inflicting pain on the guy.  
"Where's my little girl?" Dean asked.  
"She's dead. My brother killed her just like he did to your mother, how does it feel Dean lose everything precious to you first your mother now your baby sister. How does it feel. Sarah begged and begged for him to stopped but he didn't, she begged and pleaded to see you one last time before she died". Jackson said half lying.  
Dean went berserk he started throwing punch after punch to Jackson making his face bloodier and bloodier he then started to kick him in the stomach and ribs multiple times breaking at least 4 if not 5 ribs, just then someone came and forced Dean off of Jackson. It was Roman with Derek, Seth, and Sami in tow.  
"Dean calm down man just calm yourself down". Roman said.  
"SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! MY BABY IS NOT DEAD!" Dean screamed.  
"Dean calm down and slow down, what did he say?" Derek said.  
"He said that Sarah's dead, Andrew killed her. She's not dead! She can't be! My little girl is not dead she can't be she just can't!" Dean yelled.  
"Dean calm down alright just calm yourself down, he could be lying". Derek said.  
"The next person to tell me to calm down i'm gonna be throwing punches and not stop". Dean warned.  
"You...will...never...see...Sarah...again". Jackson said between breaths.  
"What did you say?" Dean demanded.  
"She's alive you incompetent jackass but not for much longer, you see when Andrew calls me and i don't answer he'll suspect something and kill little Sarah". Jackson said.  
"If anything happens to my little girl so help me god i'll kill the both of you with my bare hands and will send you to hell, let anything happen to her and it'll be the end of the both of you". Dean warned in a cold tone.  
Jackson's phone then goes off with Jackson smirking and Dean picks it up.  
-How's it goin Andrew? Dean asked.  
-Dean. What a nice surprise. Andrew said.  
-It won't be a nice surprise when i get done with you, now where is Sarah? Dean replied.  
-She's...a bit tied up right now but i can pass along a message. Andrew said.  
-Let me talk to her. Dean said.  
-Alright. Andrew said.  
The phone is silent for a minute till a muffled cry comes on the phone breaking Dean's heart.  
-D-Daddy? Sarah asked.  
-Hey baby are you ok? Dean replied.  
-I'm scared daddy, i wanna go home. I just wanna go home daddy. Sarah cried.  
-I know baby i know you do, don't worry though daddy's coming alright sweetheart daddy's coming. Dean said.  
-I love you daddy. Sarah said.  
-I love you too baby, i love you so much. Dean said.  
-Time's up. Andrew said.  
-No! Daddy help me! Sarah cried.  
-Sarah? Sarah! Sarah! Dean called.  
-You wanna end this Dean? Fine let's end this, i'll give you a time and place where we'll meet. You will come alone and if i see Derek or those pathetic loser friends of yours Sarah dies. Andrew said.  
-Alright. When and where? Dean asked.  
-Midnight. Tonight. At the old abandoned on River road. Come alone or Sarah dies. Andrew said.  
-I'll be there. Dean said.  
-See you there. Andrew said.  
-I'll meet you in hell. Dean said.  
-Same here. Andrew said.  
The phone then went out and everyone looked at Dean wondering what the plan is.  
"Were ending this tonight, if any of you come he'll kill Sarah". Dean said.  
"Were still coming Dean, she still our niece to the end. Were with you in this to the end. Roman said.  
"Roman's right man we'll still be with you". Seth said.  
Dean then looks down at Jackson who was barely conscious so he picks up his gun that fell from his back pocket aiming it at Jackson staring at him with a cold stare.  
"This is for my little girl you son of a bitch". Dean said.  
Dean then pulled the trigger shooting Jackson in the chest then decided to empty the entire clip into the man, Derek then brought Dean's arm down then taking the gun from him silently telling him 'stop he's dead', they then moved out moving to the other abandoned warehouse trying to form a plan.  
Meanwhile  
Andrew is tying Sarah up putting the gag in her mouth while she cries.  
"This ends tonight and after that you'll never have to worry about Dean again because once he's dead you'll be with me for the rest of your life. You'll finally be with your one true father". Andrew said.  
Sarah cries harder, Andrew then puts the mask over her face as he finishes loading the van up with explosives, he is going to wire the warehouse where he is meeting Dean then blow it up killing Dean and possibly the others. Tonight this is finally going to be over once and for all.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean comes out of the warehouse with Seth and Roman covered in blood, cuts, and bruises then what he sees brings back his happiness and smile he hasn't had for days, he sees Sarah with Derek and Sami.  
"Sarah!" Dean called out.  
Sarah turns around and sees Dean with his arms wide open for her so she runs from Sami's chest straight to Dean's arms holding on to him for dear life not wanting to ever let him go and Dean feels the same way.  
"Daddy". Sarah cried.  
"Oh Sarah, my baby. Oh my baby girl i'm so glad your alright. My little girl i thought i lost you". Dean said breaking down.  
"I was so scared daddy". Sarah cried clinging to him more.  
"It's alright now baby it's all ok now, it's over it's finally over". Dean said.  
Midnight  
"Dean i think this is a trap, he could be setting you up". Seth said.  
"I don't care, i want this over. This is going to end one way or another but it's going to end and i'm not going down without a fight. Tonight i get my baby back and nobody is gonna stop me". Dean said.  
"We'll keep a look out for anything suspicious". Seth said.  
"Alright it's close to midnight i'm going to get this done and be rid of this son of a bitch once and for all". Dean said.  
"Dean, your mother would be so proud of you if she could see you now. She would be proud to see the man you have become". Derek said.  
"I'm doing this for her too he killed my mother so i think it's time i return the favor". Dean said.  
"Be careful man". Sami said.  
"I will". Dean said.  
Dean then goes off into the warehouse leaving the other men to look around for anything. Dean is in the warehouse going room to room trying to find Andrew till he finally finds him in one of the higher rooms of the warehouse.  
"Hello again Dean". Andrew said.  
"Enough bullshit Andrew let's get this over with". Dean hissed.  
Just as Dean made a move toward Andrew he was stopped by a threat.  
"Take another step and i'll kill Sarah. She has 4 blocks of C4 wired to her one little push of this button...boom little Sarah goes bye bye, you wouldn't want that now would you Dean. You don't wanna be responsible for your sister's death now would you". Andrew said.  
"You sick twisted son of a bitch". Dean said.  
"So I've been told". Andrew said.  
"Come on Andrew let's do this be the man you think you are fight somebody worth fighting, fight me". Dean said.  
"Let me tell you a story Dean, your mother was such a beautiful woman but after a while she didn't love me anymore. She tried to run away from me, she found out she was pregnant with Sarah so she ran away to that pathetic uncle of yours for help she was able to hide for a while but not well enough. She hid my child, my flesh and blood from me thinking i wouldn't come for her boy was she wrong. After she had little Sarah she ran again but this time she was caught she begged for her life, begged for me not to kill her said her little girl couldn't grow up without a mother. She said as long as i didn't hurt you or little Sarah she'd do anything i say but it wasn't enough she ran from me, she hid from me, she hid my child from me so i took action and i killed her dumped her body in a ditch and burned all the evidence". Andrew said.  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean screamed.  
Andrew dropped the remote to Sarah's bomb and he began fighting with Dean.  
While  
The guys outside checked the area of the warehouse till Sami and Roman found something, a black van. It was the same black van that Sarah described so they went back to find Derek and Seth to bring them the only problem was it was being guarded by two tall guys probably hired by Andrew, so they take the guys by surprise.  
"Boo". Seth said.  
One of the guys turned around getting punched in the nose by Seth and the other guy getting jumped by Roman while they took out the guys Derek and Sami picked the lock to get in the van and the first thing they see is Sarah tied up with a mask over her face. They hear her breathing is hitched from crying so Derek moves in the van with Sami sitting down scaring Sarah since she didn't know who it was. They pull the mask off her face and a look of relief appears over her face, Sami then pulls the gag out.  
"Hey there sweetheart you ready to go home?" Sami asked.  
"Yeah". Sarah said.  
"Sami what are we gonna do about this bomb if we cut the wrong wire it'll take us all out". Derek said.  
"I don't wanna die". Sarah cried.  
"Your not gonna die sweet pea i promise you that you will not die". Derek said.  
Seth and Roman then come to the van after fighting the two guys.  
"Uncle Seth, Uncle Roman". Sarah cried in relief.  
"Hey sweetheart don't worry were gonna take you home". Seth assured her.  
"Are you alright baby girl?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah i'm fine". Sarah said.  
Something just popped in Sarah's head about what Andrew is planning to do.  
"Dean's in trouble". Sarah cried out.  
"What are you talking about sweetheart?" Seth asked.  
"Andrew has the warehouse wired with a bomb i think he's gonna kill Dean. Don't let him kill Dean please". Sarah begged.  
"We won't let him kill Dean baby girl alright". Roman said.  
Derek cut the zip ties off her wrist and Sami untied her ankles but nobody touched the vest because if anything is done wrong it could explode taking them all out.  
"Alright Seth, Roman you two go help Dean we got Sarah". Derek said.  
"Don't go". Sarah whimpered.  
"We'll be back baby girl and we'll bring Dean back". Roman said.  
"Roman's right sweetheart we'll be back and bring Dean back". Seth said.  
Sarah nodded then Seth and Roman ran off to help Dean while Derek and Sami tried to find a way to get this vest off their niece without making it explode.  
"I'm scared". Sarah whimpered.  
"It's alright now Sarah ok were here now ok, we won't let nothing happen to you". Sami said.  
Sami then looked at the vest carefully looking for the correct wire to cut and he knew this results if he cut the wrong wire, Derek saw how scared his niece was so he took her hand in his and she cries softly. Sami then found the correct wire to cut then had Sarah close her eyes holding on to Derek's hand as he made the cut, once it was cut the three people felt relief so they carefully removed the vest and threw it in the desert far out. Sarah then threw her arms around Derek first holding on for dear life crying in his shirt as he calmed her, she then moved to Sami who held her tightly to his chest dropping a kiss to her head.  
Meanwhile  
Seth and Roman entered the warehouse looking for their friend and the son of a bitch who threatened their niece so they were pissed and ready for a fight as well, once they got to the top they heard one hell of a fight going on and they decide to crash it. Dean looked to see who it is and it's his two best friends so he smirks knowing Andrew is out numbered and has no chance against three guys who are former athletes at that, Andrew then smirks going to pick something up.  
"Well Dean i told you what would happen if they came this is on you now". Andrew said.  
"NO!" Dean screamed.  
Roman then lunged at the guy pounding his face in like there is no tomorrow, Seth then checks in on his friend then they join Roman in the beat down. Andrew is beat to hell and back he is covered in blood, cuts, and many many bruises. He has a broken nose, a fractured jaw, both his eyes black and swollen, half his ribs are broken while the other half are bruised.  
"Give me one reason that i shouldn't kill you". Dean said.  
"I'm...Sarah's...father". Andrew said between breaths.  
"No your not you never were i'm her father i always have been all you were and will ever be in a sperm donor nothing more nothing less. Oh and by the way i killed your brother but that still doesn't make us even". Dean said.  
Dean picked up Andrew's gun aiming straight at him in the heart and pulled the trigger without hesitation he then emptied the entire clip into him.  
"That was for my mother and daughter you son of a bitch". Dean said.  
Dean, Seth, and Roman took their time walking home since they were all a bit sore from the fight. Seth and Roman patted their friend's shoulder knowing that this nightmare is finally over once and for all. Dean comes out of the warehouse with Seth and Roman covered in blood, a few cuts, and bruises then what he sees brings back his happiness and smile he hasn't had for days, he sees Sarah with Derek and Sami.  
"Sarah!" Dean called out.  
Sarah turns around and sees Dean with his arms wide open for her so she runs from Sami's chest straight to Dean's arms holding on to him for dear life not wanting to ever let him go and Dean feels the same way.  
"Daddy". Sarah cried.  
"Oh Sarah, my baby. Oh my baby girl i'm so glad your alright. My little girl i thought i lost you". Dean said breaking down.  
"I was so scared daddy". Sarah cried clinging to him more.  
"It's alright now baby it's all ok now, it's over it's finally over". Dean said.  
"Daddy". Sarah cried in relief.  
"It's alright now baby everything is alright now, nobody'll ever hurt you again you have my word". Dean said.  
Sarah just buried herself in Dean's chest tightening her grip if it were even possible, everyone is just finally glad that this nightmare is finally over and Andrew is gone forever.


	12. Chapter 12

5 months later

Dean, Sarah, Derek, Seth, and Roman are in a judge's chambers because Dean is finally going to make it legal, he is finally going to adopt Sarah and legally make her his daughter.  
"There is no other party involved with this? No objections will be made". The judge asked.  
"No your honor i raised my sister from the moment she was placed in my arms, there isn't anything i wouldn't do for her i would die for her". Dean said.  
"Sarah are you happy with this arrangement?" The judge asked.  
"Yes, Dean's been more like my father to me anyway". Sarah said.  
"And should anything happen to you Dean what would happen to Sarah?" The judge asked.  
"She'd be with our uncle and my three best friends, she will always be taken care of". Dean said.  
"Alright i Judge Grady declare that Dean Michael Ambrose is now the father of Sarah Nicole Ambrose. Court is adjourned". Judge Grady said.  
Everyone was happy and jumped in excitement, Sarah then now hugged her father with all her might.  
"I love you daddy". Sarah said.  
"I love you too sweetheart, i love you so much". Dean said.  
Dean then kissed her head, Seth then decided they should celebrate and they all went out starting their new lives together.


	13. Chapter 13

It's now Sarah's senior year of high school and tonight is her prom night, while Sarah is still getting ready Dean, Derek, Seth, Sami, and Roman are all in the living room watching tv waiting for her and her boyfriend. It took Sarah a lot of begging and pleading to get Dean's approval to date and he gave in but he didn't like it neither did the others but for Sarah's sake they got over it but it doesn't mean they like it or the guy. The doorbell rang and Dean got up to answer it and on the other side of it was Sarah's boyfriend of a year Drew, he glared at the young teen letting him in then Derek, Sami, Seth, and Roman got up.  
"So is Sarah ready yet?" Drew asked.  
"No she should be finished soon but while you wait on her let's talk Drew". Dean said.  
"Ok". Drew said nervously.  
"Sarah is very special to me and if she's hurt i'm hurt meaning if you hurt her i hurt you". Dean said.  
"Drew he's right you hurt our niece we hurt you". Sami said.  
Drew then got all the glares from all the men around him and he was saved because Sarah called down to them.  
"I'm ready". Sarah called down.  
The guys then stood up and went towards the stairs and Dean is holding the camera while Drew stands at the first step holding a corsage for Sarah and the moment she came into view she looked absolutely beautiful words cannot describe it. It put a few tears in everybody's eyes especially Dean because he knows his little girl is all grown up. She is wearing a long sleeveless sky blue dress that come a few inches below her knee with simple black heels, she is wearing just a little bit of make up that bring her eyes out, and she has her hair in loose curls she looked stunning.  
"Well what do you guys think?" Sarah asked.  
"You look very beautiful sweetheart". Seth said.  
"Sweet pea you look stunning". Derek said.  
"Baby girl you look amazing". Roman said.  
"What do you think daddy?" Sarah asked.  
Sarah came down the steps and Dean thought he was about to sob but he cleared his throat and answered her.  
"You look very beautiful sweetheart. I can't believe your all grown up". Dean said.  
"I maybe a little grown up but i will always be your little girl i always have been and always will be". Sarah said.  
A lump formed in Dean's throat and he swallowed it hard to keep him from crying, she then took pictures with everybody and Drew went last (Dean's choice). When it was time for Sarah to take her pictures with Drew, Dean didn't like how close the young teen was standing so close to his daughter but he got over it since the night was for Sarah and he didn't wanna ruin it with his over protectiveness, it was now time for Sarah to leave for the prom with Drew.  
"Kid take care of her because you don't wanna see my bad side if anything happens to her". Dean said.  
"Yes sir". Drew said.  
"Oh and a couple rules, one no drinking, second no funny business meaning you keep your body parts to yourself". Dean said.  
"Yes sir". Drew said.  
"And have fun but not too much fun, her curfew is midnight not a minute or a second late". Dean said.  
"Yes sir". Drew said.  
"Alright let's go i'll see you guys later". Sarah said.  
"Have fun". They said.  
"Have fun sweetheart but if he tries anything tell me i'll take care of him". Dean said.  
"Dad". Sarah laughed.  
"Get going i'll see you later". Dean said.  
After Sarah and Drew left Dean sat down on the couch with a beer in his hand closing his eyes with his uncle and best friends staring at him.  
"Why are you all staring at me?" Dean asked.  
"You look like your about to cry". Roman pointed out.  
"I just can't believe Sarah is all grown up now, it was just like yesterday i brought her home from the hospital now she's all grown up". Dean said.  
"Dean your not gonna lose her just like she said she has always been your little girl and she always will be nothing won't change that". Seth said.  
"Your right". Dean said.  
"Of course i'm right". Seth said.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself Rollins". Dean said.  
They laugh and watch the game while waiting for Sarah.  
Midnight  
Sarah is outside on the porch with Drew and they are both nervous.  
"I had a real nice time Drew". Sarah said.  
"Me too Sarah maybe we can do dinner and a movie some time". Drew said.  
"Sure i'd love too". Sarah said.  
Drew kisses Sarah on the lips for a minute then breaks it before Dean catches them and he didn't want that.  
"Good night Sarah". Drew said.  
"Good night Drew". Sarah said.  
Drew left then left the house while Sarah went in and she saw her father along with two of her uncles.  
"Where'd Uncle Derek and Sami go?" Sarah asked.  
"They had a flight to catch for some business trip". Dean said.  
"Oh". Sarah said.  
"Did you have fun?" Seth asked.  
"I had a blast". Sarah said.  
"Were glad". Dean said.  
Sarah then went up to her room to change into some pajama shorts and a t shirt when she got back downstairs she saw her uncles knocked out in their chairs so she took a seat beside Dean and he tucked her into his side protectively. The two watched a movie till Sarah started to feel very drowsy.  
"G'night daddy i love you". Sarah said in a sleepy slur.  
"Good night sweetheart i love you too". Dean whispered.  
Dean kissed her head as he held her in a protective hold all night.


	14. Chapter 14

Today was one of the proudest days ever in Sarah's life, today she graduates high school and Dean couldn't be more proud of his daughter. Then her names was called to get her diploma.  
"Sarah Ambrose". Her principal said.  
Dean, Derek, Seth, Sami, and Roman were cheering as Sarah went across the stage and she smiled at them while waving, this day almost put tears in Dean's eyes because as much as he doesn't want to he has to accept the fact that Sarah is all grown up now and in his eyes she may not need him anymore which pained him on the inside. The ceremony is finally over and once Sarah was outside she looked for her father and uncles, she finally finds them and they all hug her.  
"I'm so proud of you sweetheart". Dean said.  
"Thanks dad". Sarah said.  
"I think we need to celebrate". Derek said.  
They all then went out for dinner that night to celebrate, Dean had a thought just because his daughter is all grown up that doesn't change the fact that she'll always be his little girl no matter what and nothing won't ever change that.

6 months later  
Sarah is now in a college near by and still in a full committed relationship with her boyfriend Drew, one day while she is at school Dean, Seth, Roman, Sami, and Derek are in the living room watching the game till somebody knocks at the door so Dean gets up to get the door and when he opens it he sees Sarah's boyfriend Drew who looks scared and nervous.  
"Drew, what are you doing here Sarah's not home yet". Dean said.  
"I actually wanted to talk to you". Drew said.  
"Talk to me? About what?" Dean asked.  
"Can i come in?" Drew asked.  
Dean then opened the door and let the younger guy in having Seth, Roman, Sami, and Derek look at the guy.  
"So what do you wanna talk to me about?" Dean asked.  
"Sir, i love Sarah she is everything to me. She's my best friend, i love her with everything i have she means the world to me and i couldn't live without her. So what i'm asking is for your blessing for her hand in marriage. Will you let me marry Sarah i promise to always love her, cherish, and admire her. I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure she stays happy and i would never ever do anything to hurt her physically or mentally". Drew said.  
"Prove it". Dean said.  
"I'm sorry?" Drew said.  
"Prove to me that your worthy of marrying Sarah, if you prove it then you may have my blessing but if you don't you won't get my blessing". Dean said.  
"How do you want me to prove it to you?" Drew asked.  
"You can always get in the ring with him". Seth suggested.  
"Then that's it get in the ring with me that's how you can prove it to me". Dean said.  
"Alright i'll do it". Drew said.  
"Dude all i'm saying is this if you get his blessing just know that if when you marry Sarah you get Dean and he doesn't like it when people mess with her". Sami said.  
"And if you do get my blessing just remember this for life, you do anything and i mean anything to hurt her in any kind of way or just make her cry i will find you and i will hurt you". Dean said.  
"He's kidding right?" Drew asked.  
"Nope plus you hurt her you won't be dealing with just Dean you'll be dealing with all of us. You got that kid". Roman said.  
"Yes sir". Roman said.  
"Also know that i'll be something much worse if you hurt her. I'll be your father/brother in law and i don't take kindly to people who hurt my little girl". Dean said.  
"He's right just ask the last guy, he cheated on Sarah boy Dean was not a happy camper it took all of us just to pull him off the kid so just don't do anything and we mean anything that will get you hurt if not dismembered by Dean". Derek said.  
"What i don't get is father/brother in law, could someone explain that". Drew said.  
"Technically Sarah's my sister but i adopted her as my daughter so i'll be your father/brother in law". Dean explained.  
"So when did you wanna do it?" Drew asked.  
"Kid you don't know what your walking into with getting in the ring with him trust us we know". Seth said.  
"I'm going to prove to him and all of you that i am worthy of marrying Sarah making her my wife and no matter what i have to do i'll do it". Drew said.  
"I'll say this kid you got guts nobody has ever said anything like that because Dean has always scared off any guy that Sarah had an interest in you must love her if your willing to get in the ring with him". Derek said.  
"I love Sarah will all of my heart, she's my everything. She's my best friend, my partner, my soul mate and i want to spend the rest of my life with her and create a family with her so i'll do what i have to do to get her hand in marriage so if that means i have to get in the ring with Dean then i'll do it". Drew said.  
"Sarah doesn't get home for at least another few hours will can do it now if you want". Dean said.  
"Let's do it the sooner the better". Drew said.  
"Kid don't say we didn't warn you he's crazy in the ring". Roman said.  
"I think i can handle it". Drew said.  
Gym  
Dean and Drew are preparing themselves for the match, the first one who can't get back to his feet by the count of 10 loses. Once both guys are prepared Sami rings the bell while Roman is the ref for it.  
(Skips most of it)  
Drew is basically getting his ass handed to him by Dean maybe he should have listened to the other about getting in the ring with Dean but he wants to prove himself worthy to Dean and the others. Dean then makes another move but Drew hits him on the jaw with his elbow kinda hard and it was hard enough for Dean to not make the 10 count and Drew won the match.  
"Dude how the hell did you do that?" Seth asked.  
"I use to train in boxing with my older cousins". Drew answered.  
Roman then helps his best friend get out and Dean takes off his gear looking at Drew with an amused look on his face.  
"Well kid you beat me and you also proved to me that your worthy of marrying Sarah, just don't make me regret this later kid you have my blessing to marry Sarah". Dean said.  
"Thank you Dean you won't regret it i promise. I would never ever in my life do anything to hurt Sarah at all you have my word". Drew said.  
"And you have my word you do one thing to hurt her i will hunt your ass down and hurt you ten time worse". Dean said.  
"Not to mention you hurt her Dean's not the only one you have to deal with, you hurt her you mess with all of us". Sami said.  
"I give all of you my word that i will never hurt Sarah in any kind of way. Not physically or mentally, i wouldn't even cheat on her because she's my one true love and i would do anything for her". Drew said.  
"Well like i said Drew don't make me regret my decision". Dean said.  
"I won't make you regret it Dean i promise". Drew said.  
Dean won't admit it in a million years but he was hurting on the inside, he gave his blessing to give Sarah's hand in marriage. He thought he might be losing his little girl after all but that won't change not now not ever, not even when he gives her away to Drew. She was and always has been his little girl he just wished she didn't grow up so fast.


End file.
